Fallen Back from the Stars
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: After ten years up in space, Luffy returns to find out everything has changed, even the kids he knew are grown up. But now he has to cope with this new change as well as the feelings he has to the closest person of all. ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Like I said in one of my chapters in 'Bite Me, Love Me', I'll be posting one of the few fics that I just want to put out on display for all to see! And my co-host for this fic is Brook! You'll see him next time. Anyway, enjoy the new fic!

Prologue

The sun started to descend, making the sky an orange-red color as the leaves show the beginning of autumn coming. A black luxury car drove up to the sidewalk, where two young men were standing, waiting with only a suitcase each.

The elder, eighteen, of the two was wearing an orange hat, which shadowed over his eyes, seemed to follow their driver's movements as he got out and walked around to grab their bags. The younger, fifteen, of the two, who has a strawhat with a red band around it, seems to be looking at the emblem on the side of one of the doors that has the simple illustration of the universe with a shooting star going across it.

The elder started to head in as the younger looked back at the building behind him, an old apartment building of red brick and vines crawling up the forth story.

The teen was about to enter when he heard a pair of running feet heading towards him. He looked to see a child, no more than nine, stop and panted as if he ran a marathon. "Zoro?" He said as he headed to the child and stopped just a foot away before kneeling down. "What are you doing here?"

Once the child caught his breath, he glared his green eyes angrily at soft, dark brown. "Leaving without saying good bye! That's the best you can come up with!?" He shouted.

"That's a bit harsh, since you didn't want to talk to me the other day."

The boy, who had light green hair and his clothing consist of a gray, oversized tee shirt and worn out jeans with holes in them, looked away. "That's because everyone else mattered more than I was!"

"Liar… did you picked that up from Usopp?" The teen said with a small smile.

"That's not funny!" The boy said as he faced the other. "And I wasn't lying! You baka!"

The teen sighed and moved his hat up to clearly face the boy. "You don't want to face the fact that I'm going, I understand that… Or at least I thought I did…"

Zoro, the boy, bit his lower lip as he tried to keep the tears from falling. "Why? Why, of all people did it have to be you!?" He yelled at the teen. "There's no way a moron like you could pass that test! That's crazy! Even for you! You'll just end up never coming back!"

"How would you know that?"

"Who doesn't know!?"

"You… Zoro-chan…" He giggled, making the boy's face turn red with frustration.

"I told you to never call me that! You damn moron! Why should you and your brother be sent up to space and not use those bastards that have the stupid training go?!"

The teen sighed. "I don't know… whatever it is, the old guys don't seem to be fit for it."

"But why you!" The boy was loosing his fight to keep the tears back. "Why pick the idiot of all the other people to go?"

The teen embraced the boy and sighed deeply. "Zoro… No matter what happens, we're still friends no matter where we are." When he heard a soft hiccup, he continued. "I want you to promise me on a couple of things… one is to make sure everyone is okay, even if you don't get along, keep in contact as much as possible. They're your nakama too you know." He felt the other shake a bit, as he rubbed the other's back. "And I also want you to take care of something I treasure…" He backed up, grabbed his hat revealing the black, windswept hair, and held it out to the boy. "I want you to take care of Boshi, it will give you luck just like it did with me… I won't be needing it where I'm going…"

The boy absentmindedly held out his hands to hold the worn strawhat that holds more memories than one could imagine.

"Can you do that for me?" The teen said softly.

Not trusting his own voice, he nodded while not making eye contact with the other.

"I'll miss you Zoro, but this isn't good-bye, remember that."

The boy shook slightly to not cry or whimper that would cause him to bawl out.

Then a woman of eighteen, dark, black hair and stunning light blue eyes, came around the corner and looked relieved and saddened as she waited for the conversation to end.

"L-Luffy…" The boy said. "I'll promise to do that… only…" A couple rogue tears went down his face as he faced the teen. "If you promise you won't forget and come back!"

Luffy, the teen, smiled and hugged the boy again. "You do the same to not forget, okay!"

The boy, despite himself, hugged back and bawled at the other's chest, which the teen joined in while he was laughing.

After a long moment of bawling, Luffy went into the car, looking at the back window to see the boy and the woman and waved.

The boy waved, holding the hat in the air as he waved back as the black car went out of his sight.

'Dear Luffy,

We're doing this writing activity where we have to write to anyone we want to write to in a letterform. I thought it was stupid at first, but then I heard about the progress on the teacher's radio. So, here I am writing this letter. You've been gone for three weeks now and by the sound of it, everything is okay where you are. Though you're probably bored out of your mind. Things are doing okay at the orphanage, just not the same without you. Sanji and Nami were adopted a week ago and doing great. Robin and Franky are busy with college and Usopp and I are just doing what we can around the place. Usopp misses you, you always believe in his tales and now there's no one to react the way you do. And you know me, I'm not the kind of guy that would do that for anything… That's all I have to write down, get back soon, okay!

Zoro'


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! First chapter! This is really exciting!

Brook: Yohohoho! And I'm Brook! Miss Cupid?

Hm?

Brook: May I see your undies?

No! I thought we went over this the other day!

Brook: Yohohoho!

(sigh) Well, like in my other fics, we'll be doing the 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Brook: (looks at basket) Ah! I see! Though… I don't have eyes to 'see' with! Yohohoho! Skull joke!

(giggles) I get it Brook…

Brook: (grabs first review) This is a very special moment as a co-host for this fic! I'm getting goose bumps… But I don't have skin!

Brook!

Brook: Oh, right, forgive me. From Lectori Salutem…

Thank you. To be honest I was afraid that it would be too sappy or not enough emotion, so I'm glad it worked out.

Brook: Yes… such sad emotions… Makes me want to compose a song to such a moment!

First, you do the reviews and then we'll talk about the music thing.

Brook: (grabs another) From Blu-Calling…

Blu-san! Thank you!

Brook: (grabs another) From NeoGene…

Gene-chan! Haven't heard you in awhile! And I put that in because I thought it would be so cute!

Brook: I'm surprised Zoro-san has yet tried to harm you.

He doesn't know.

Brook: Oh… (grabs another) From DarkDreamer2009…

Dream-chan! Thank you!

Brook: (grabs another) From strawhat-alchemist…

Great!

Brook: (grabs another) From XcrazyXookamiX…

Ookami-san! You're gonna figure that out, won't ya?

Brook: My! Many of your loyal reviewers are here.

Yes! I feel loved!

Brook: How moving! (grabs another) From mimifoxlove…

Mimi-chan! I'm glad it got your attention.

Brook: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are hot…

Kyo-kun! Haven't hear from you in awhile either!

Brook: (grabs last one) From OPFAN…

Oh! New one! You're just gonna find out.

Brook: That is all, would you like to start?

Duh! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 1

Ten Years Later

It was raining in a city town-like area where most buildings are apartments, orphanages, schools, churches, or food marts.

In one such apartment is a dark room with it's curtain closed and the only light were the numbers of an alarm clock. When the said alarm clock turned to seven o'clock, it let out an alarm, making the occupant in the bed reach out and slammed his palm on the device, silencing it immediately.

The occupant groaned and turned on the light on the nightstand, showing a man with a light tan skin, short light green hair, light green eyes, and his face showed that he wasn't a morning person. He got up from the bed, revealing that he was very fit and muscular in a way that any guy would die for and certain girls would drool over. He walked to the bathroom, did his thing, walk out to get dressed in a simple black tee shirt, long roomy jeans and his black boots before grabbing a dark green coat, filled the dog bowl for the puppy, who was caught in a good dream, and headed out in the rain.

* * *

After sometime, he headed to a building that was known as a library and went up to the desk. "Morning, I'm Roronoa Zoro, is Miss Nico Robin in?"

"Yes, she is…" Said the old woman behind the desk. "She's over in the children's section, it's story time…"

"Thanks." He said as he went in.

He found the area and waited for the woman to finish.

The woman of twenty-eight had black-bluish hair that was straight and went pass her shoulders, a darker tan than his, clear yet sharp light blue eyes that conceal many emotions before.

'_Dear Luffy, …_' He thought as he caught her eyes and she nodded to him, a signal that she knows he's here, thus allowing him to go to the back room. From there, he went ahead and sat down in a chair in the small multi-use office, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and went ahead and wrote down.

'_Dear Luffy,_

_It would be ten years within the end of this week that you left this planet and into space with your brother, Ace. Nothing much has happened like in my last letter… Robin is working in the library until she's called up to do something for some kind of research. Franky owns his business in creating ships, houses, cars, you name it, course you know about that by now. Sanji, the one who was adopted by that top chef in the whole damn state? Yeah, talked to him, got into our usual argument, seemed to be okay far as I know about that shit bastard. Nami, she and her adoptive sister, Nojiko, help out with the tangerine grove business ever since their adoptive mother passed sometime ago. She's still getting over it, but she seems to do fine. Usopp is in school still, still being himself with his lies and tales, and now he has a girlfriend, Kaya. Don't know much about her other than that. Brook is still appearing in the orphanages to play music with them. He's doing okay… still plays your favorite song on your birthday. As for me, I have a puppy named Chopper. You would love him, he has a soft light brown coat, dark eyes, and, get this, a blue nose, I'm not kidding you. As for me, well… Nothing much really changed for me. Just… waiting for any news of you, ever since those bastards ditched the project and getting arrested for some kind of conspiracy. I don't really remember anymore. Well, Robin should be done with the story she's reading to the kids, I'll write to you again soon._

_Your friend for almost ten years,_

_Zoro_'

Robin entered the office in time to see him put the fold up paper into his pocket. "Hello Zoro, everything alright?"

"Just checking on how things are going with you."

She smiled and sat down in a chair as well. "There's still no news about the space craft or signs of it."

Zoro sighed. "Those bastards…"

"There was nothing we could do… They realized too late and they're already in space for three years our time." She said as she looked down at the table.

"How's your research going along for that one guy?"

"Very well actually, not quite as difficult as I expected to be though…"

Zoro shrugged. "Maybe it's just you…"

Robin smiled a small smile. "And you… Are you doing well these past few years?"

Zoro got up from the chair. "I'm not sure about being well, but I'm doing a little better."

"You still believe that Luffy and Ace are still up there…"

He shrugged. "No news is sometimes good news." He said as he walked out of the room and went out the back way.

* * *

From there he went to the school, where he saw a teen of seventeen with black, curly hair that was tied back into a low pony tail, almost the same tan as Robin's, thick lips, and a long nose, talking to a girl. The girl was pale compared to the teen boy, with ivory skin, pale blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

* * *

He continued on pass a police station and saw a man of thirty-five, silver hair, a bit more muscular, gray eyes, and manages to have two cigars in his mouth.

'_P.S. …_' His mind went as he walked on. '_Lt. Smoker, the same guy who Ace usually hangs with is also doing okay, if not being annoyed by the recent rise in crime lately._'

* * *

He stopped to see one of the many buildings, that stayed strong even though it was built in the last century or two, and entered to see a row of students warming up with bamboo swords and saw the man over looking them.

'_And I've been helping out in the dojo with Mihawk since I turned sixteen. The guy still gives me the chills every time I look into his gold-yellow eyes._'

The man, somewhere in his late thirties and early forties with black hair and beard, and hawk-like gold-yellow eyes.

"You're late, Roronoa…"

"Sorry Mihawk-sensei, I was making sure how some of my friends are doing."

"And?"

"They are well."

"Why not call?"

"People can lie easily over the phone."

The man nodded. "Go change, you're in charge of the beginners."

"Hai, Sensei…"

'_P.S.S: Don't worry about me, I'm fine really…_'

* * *

Evening 6:30

He took Chopper out to the park and walked around. He looked up at the night sky and saw the stars. '_But…_' He looked down at the puppy, which looked ready to go home and headed that way.

'_Some times… I wish you were still here… on this planet… back home…_'

* * *

He looked at his letter he created today and placed it in a folder in a drawer with the rest of the stacked up letters. After doing that, he went to the bathroom, turning on the light, which landed on a framed picture on his desk behind him.

The picture showed a huge group, mostly children, with the small, green haired boy being held up by a black haired teen boy with a strawhat on in the center of the picture.

'_P.S.S.S: Before I forget…_'

He looked at the shelf that only had one thing occupying it.

'_Your 'Lucky Boshi' is still safe with me and in good condition._'

He smiled as he disappeared into the bathroom, where moments later the sound of running water was heard.

* * *

Somewhere Else

"Sir! I'm having a reading!" Said a man looking at a radar screen.

A man in a formal uniform went up to take a look at the screen. "Could it be…?" He whispered as he barked orders. "Find out where this thing lands!"

"It would land in a harbor of Grandville, is there something wrong sir?"

The man paused before speaking. "Ten years ago, two young men had been blindedly turned into astronauts, only for the program to be in the conspiracy of gathering intelligence."

"What kind of intelligence sir?"

He shook his head. "We don't know… the men responsible have committed suicide before they were questioned."

"And you think this object heading to the harbor could be that ship?"

"We can only hope… Hope that they're alive after all this time…"

* * *

How's that for a first chapter?

Brook: Yohohoho! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

(pouts)

Brook: Miss Cupid? Is something wrong.

(sighs) Last day of a four day weekend blues.

Brook: Ah! I should compose a song on your blues!

Maybe later, right now it's time to do the reviews.

Brook: Yes… Miss Cupid?

Hm?

Brook: May I see your und-

No Brook!! Get with the reviews!

Brook: Yohohoho! (grabs one) From Kyo-kun…

(bows) Thank you!

Brook: (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

Yeah, that was the point in how Zoro has been quietly suffering. And thank you for your offer, your Rai-chan is so cute!

Brook: As long as it doesn't get near me, I shall be fine.

You are just bone. Hah! I made a funny!

Brook: Yohohoho! (grabs another) Blu-san…

Thanks for the heads up!

Brook: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

(giggles) The trick is is to do that when he's deep into his sleep. I learned the hard way that he has levels of sleep.

Brook: Really?

Apparently.

Brook: Interesting… (grabs another) From grace121…

Oh! New one! I'm glad you liked it.

Brook: (grabs another) From Kami-san…

(giggles) Don't worry about it.

Brook: (grabs another) From OPFAN…

It's kinda common knowledge, but time slows down up in space, especially if they're asleep the whole time.

Brook: It's common knowledge?

Yeah… To me anyways. The example that was told to me as a kid is that if there's new born twins and one goes into space for, say thirty years, and that twin came back, but as a kid or teenager while it's twin is an adult.

Brook: (is shocked) Sugoui!

Yeah… Next?

Brook: Oh! Right! (grabs another) From Gene-san…

Don't worry, I'm sure Zoro is still lost in my other studio. And I gave him the stupid map too…

Brook: It's a disadvantage on his part…

No kidding.

Brook: (grabs another) From strawhat-alchemist…

I still have to find a nickname for you, unless you have one that I can call you. Anyway, they already killed themselves, sorry…

Brook: (grabs another) From Lectori Salutem…

A nickname for you too…

Brook: (grabs another) From Zero-san…

Turns out someone is already called Tsume, so it's now renicknamed to Zero-san. Anyway, it'll get better… with some twists. (grins)

Brook: (grabs last one) From Kira-chan…

(giggles) Isn't he?

Brook: It's time for the update.

Okay! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Zoro woke up a little later, since it was his day off, and was out walking the little Chopper when he heard the news from the nearby electronics store with a huge crowd.

"We have a sudden announcement of an unidentified space craft that experts highly expect to be the same space craft that was abandoned some seven years previously."

"Mommy, what's the man talking about?" Said a little girl, no older than seven or eight.

"Well, Rika, before you were born there were two boys that went up to space, but the people that were suppose to make sure that the boys were okay suddenly abandoned them and they've been missing ever since." Explained the mother the best she could to her young child.

"And the man thinks that the space ship these boys were on are them?"

"That's their guess."

"Are they alive?"

The mother seemed uncomfortable with the question. "I don't know sweetie…" She said honestly. "They've been up in space for a very long time…"

The little girl didn't like the answer, but she knew the look her mother is showing that it was a very sad thing and didn't question it.

Zoro walked up to stand next to the said mother and child, not seeing that the girl seemed excited.

"Zoro-senpai!" Rika cheered. "Chopper!"

The said man and puppy looked at the little girl. "Rika?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Was out taking Chopper for a walk." He said as Chopper went up to the girl and showered her in licks.

"Hey! Did you know about the two boys in space!?" She asked.

He looked up at the pictures of the said boys just before they entered the shuttle. "I knew them when I was little, back when I was still an orphan."

"Really!?" Rika said in a shocked manner. "How old were you?"

"Nine… It's been ten years…"

"Roronoa-san…" The mother said worriedly.

"I'm fine… Guess I'm a little shocked…"

Rika and Chopper looked at each other and back at the man, who stared at the screen, soaking the information.

"This just in!" Said the newsman. "Upon closer inspection, the object is from the shuttle with the two boys, but it's one of the escape pods that was suppose to be used in escaping situations that, from the records of the design, was suppose to send the escapees to be sent directly here! Unfortunately there's only one of these pods that we're getting a reading on… Only one has made it back as far as the readings go…"

Both mother and child looked at the man with worried and sad faces, only to see an indifferent expression.

"We'll keep you updated on the space craft and have a good morning everyone." Said the man before it went to commercial, which started an explosion of people talking about the sudden news.

"Roronoa-san…" Said the mother.

He looked at the mother and smiled a pained smile. "Whatever the news is, at least I would know…" He and Chopper left the crowd to go home, leaving a sympathetic mother and daughter.

* * *

Once he entered his apartment, he saw that he had quite a lot of new messages on his answering machine. He pressed play as he went to the fridge to grab a bottle of beer.

"Zoro! Did you hear the news!?" It was Usopp. "It has to be them! It has to!"

"Oi! Marimo! You better be awake you lazy ass and listen to the news! It's about Luffy!" Sanji.

"Roronoa-san, I've heard the news, it's almost too good to be true…" Robin, but with more of a worried tone than an excited one.

"Zoro! You owe me 150 beli's now! You didn't think I would forget our bet, did you? And if you don't know why, listen to the news!" Nami.

"Yohohoho! Zoro-san! Good news! Good news! They're back!" Brook.

The last one was from Franky, which was just crying from the sudden news and denying that he was crying.

"I heard guys…" He said as he sighed. "Now we have to wait to see who came back… and if they're alive." He went up to the fire escape and looked down to see a cop car with only one person inside of it, smoking two cigars. 'Seems the bastard and I are on the same page…'

* * *

It had been five hours since the news about the identified spacecraft made time shook from its foundations. Everyone kept the news on for anything that could signify a certain hope, that not all was in vain.

Zoro was no exception as his T.V. was on one of few news channels about the latest topic as he brought out a small album, which had very few pictures of him, some of the people he was forced to being with, and the teenage boy with the straw hat, smiling like a goof. He looked at Chopper, who was looking at the album with him. "He was the only one who greeted me in the orphanage." He said to the puppy, who tilted his head to the side. He chuckled and petted the small dog. "You would like him, he's a bit of an idiot, but…" He sighed. "He's an idiot with a good heart…"

"We just have an update on the mysterious space craft!" Said a woman newsperson as she seemed shocked. "Robert is reporting live at the scene!"

Then it switched to a man, and behind him were paramedics, cops, fire trucks, and a huge crowd of people behind him. "Thanks Mya! As you can see behind me, where the space pod crash landed, everyone is doing their best to cool the pod down in order for the paramedics to get the survivor out and hear the condition!"

Zoro saw the cop, Lt. Smoker, at the scene, but not getting close to the object, seeing that it was a personal issue.

It seemed like forever until the paramedics managed to bring a body out. "What's going on Robert?" Mya asked.

"Hold on…" Robert said as he put a finger on his earpiece, getting information until he looked back at the camera. "The body that has been pulled out of the pod is a young man by the name of Portgas D. Ace, the elder brother of the two brothers that were doing the blind program ten years ago. I'm sorry to say that the younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy is-"

Zoro turned off the T.V. and sat there in silence.

Chopper sensed the heavy atmosphere and curled up against his owner.

'Dear Luffy,

I heard about your shuttle returning after ten long years… but as it turns out, only your brother was found…'

He didn't finish the letter and just drank himself to sleep.

* * *

Somewhere in Space

The great vastness of the deep black space with stars would appear breath taking and quiet. Then all of a sudden, a pod-like object seemed to jet stream it's way closer to the earth. Inside the pod were glowing numbers and beeping sounds and a capsule that was frosted over, but the silhouette of a human figure was definite. Over the capsule was a heart monitor, which was beating slow, but sure.

* * *

I almost had you there, didn't I?

Brook: Yes, you're truly putting a lot of emotions in this story.

Enough that I'm probably going to be disliked for, at least for a few minutes.

Brook: Well, this chapter is done for the time being.

(nods) See ya in the next chapter everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, last time I left this off, some of you had issues with it. But now that I'm back, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was a cloudy day out in the pier as Zoro, Franky, Robin, and Usopp were getting ready to set out into the ocean for Robin's latest research.

"It's quite fortunate that the specimen I'm looking for is in our area." Robin said.

"Though it would've been better if it was related to history." Usopp said as he made sure their stuff was down in the galley.

"True, but until something comes up, I have to put all this information to the test." She said as she looked up to see Franky, working with the switches and other such devices. "Are we going to see your sub in action?"

"If the situation calls for it!" Franky said as he looked at the back of the ship, used strictly for research and observation purposes, and saw the blue, shark-like submarine. "Took me three years to create the plan, a couple months to get the supplies, and two weeks to put her all together!"

She giggled as she looked over to see Zoro, and felt saddened by the way he was trying to distract himself.

It had been a couple of days ago since they learned that Ace was the only one that made it back. He is now in a coma at their hospital, guarded by none other than Lt. Smoker. From what they got from the doctor, Ace had aged two years since his departure, making the comatose man at age twenty. What disturbed the group the most was the lack of muscle of the once strong, muscular man they remembered years ago, but knew that space would cause problems for the body. Not to mention that they were abandoned three years after take off, making them be on their own in space. This means that the young man would have to go through physical rehabilitation to recover back his muscles.

But Robin was greatly disturbed to learn something that the doctor told her alone.

* * *

#Flashback#

_"Nico-san…"_

_"Robin please."_

_"Robin-san, I'm sure it's a relief for you to have a close friend of yours return."_

_"One of them…" She said sadly._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"What is it that you wished to tell me?"_

_He looked at his charts and took out a data sheet. "We ran some tests to determine his condition, and we discovered some unusual micro-organisms in his system."_

_"Micro-organisms?"_

_"Yes, I'm afraid that what ever it was, it has become a part of his DNA… What this means I'm not entirely sure. However, it seems that it's not causing any harm to any of the surrounding personnel. But just to be safe, if it's not too much trouble, we would like to have you have a look at what this might be first hand. Maybe you can provide some information."_

_She didn't seem comfortable about it, but her concern and curiosity got a hold of her and agreed. "Give me a call when you have what you need."_

_"Thank you, Robin-san." The doctor said as they went their separate ways._

#End of Flashback#

* * *

They were getting out of the marina when Robin went up to Zoro, who was looking out from the back of the boat. "Zoro-san…" She said, but he didn't seem to recognize her as he kept looking at the mass of land getting smaller. "Zoro-san!" She said a bit louder, getting his attention.

"Oh… Hey Robin…"

"How are you holding up?"

He sighed. "Still trying to wake up from this surreal world…"

She felt torn from seeing such a strong man, holding his emotions and hoping, truly hoping, for the one person he truly cared for besides his first family to return.

"Bad luck…" He said. "I'm just unlucky…"

"Don't say that, you still have us, and when Ace wakes up, I'm sure he has something to tell us about what happened." She said, trying to make his see the bright side of things.

"I was abandoned when I was four, brought in by Sensei and his daughter, my big sister, when I was seven, lost them a year later from Kuina's death and Sensei unable to care for me… Ended up in the orphanage two days later, unwelcome and made fun of… Then Luffy busted through the door and yelled like a crazy mad man…" He chuckled. "Then I lose him too…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all lost him… You're not alone in this Zoro-san…"

He sighed as he looked at the sky. "It's a good thing the clouds are hear to cover the sun, I don't want to see or feel the sun… he likes it when it's a perfect sunny day."

She looked at the sky as well and agreed. "It's a sad day for all of us…"

"You guys talking about Luffy?"

They looked back to see Usopp.

"Hey Usopp…" Zoro said as the said teen stood next to Robin.

"He would've been my age… you know…" He sighed. "I have so many tales to tell him… now I won't be able to…"

Zoro sighed once more as he looked up at the sky once more, but saw something unusual. "Robin… What do you make of that?" He said as he pointed up to a red dot.

Robin grabbed her binoculars and looked to see what she could make of. What she saw first was a round object, then the red color, then the color turns out to be extreme heat-like flames. She put down her binoculars. "It's… some kind of… metal object…" She looked at Zoro, who almost didn't want to believe what he's hearing, then to Usopp, who didn't know what to make of the information. She then ran up to where Franky is, keeping an eye on the fast approaching, fiery metal mass and told him to stop the ship for just a moment.

After stopping the ship, Franky and Robin went out, just in time to see the mass hurl pass them and land some fifty miles away from where they were.

"Doesn't that look like…?" Franky said, almost afraid to be hopeful, but was there.

"Only way to find out…" Robin said as Franky went to start the ship back up and followed Robin's instructions about the location of the last sighting.

* * *

It took only a few hours, but they made it to a disturbed spot on the ocean's surface and Franky readied the shark-sub. However, Zoro started to take off his shirt and shoes off.

"Zoro!? What are you doing!?" Usopp asked, while helping Franky.

"Swimming." Was his blunt response as he dived in before anyone could question or stop him.

"Damn it!" Usopp said. "Does he have any idea that it could be in the deepest part of the ocean!?"

"Ah! He'll figure it out. He is a champ at holding his breath in great depths." Franky said, not majorly concerned. "And I should know, he asks me to do this for him for his training."

"He's still insane…" Usopp said. "He's going to get himself killed on of these days…"

"He won't be easy to put down." Robin said, but her expressions and tone are indescribable.

* * *

With Zoro, he was swimming with some ease as he was loosing his visual, which is until he saw a red dot some meters down. He could feel his lungs straining and his ears threatening to burst, but he went down deeper before and this wasn't different. He managed to get closer to the red light before having a light appear behind him. He knew it was just the shark-sub and got a good look at what it was, which nearly made him want to go up for air. 'It's… It's that symbol!' He thought when he saw the logo he remembered seeing ten years ago on a limo car. He needed air now and mentioned to whomever was in the shark-sub to stay where they were, and not move as he quickly went up.

* * *

When he did reach to the surface, he saw Robin there. "It's… It's another… pod!" He said while gasping.

She handed him the oxygen tank and mask as well as a series of rope. "Then we need to pull him out now!" She said, panicked as the man quickly placed the oxygen tank on him and put the mask over his face.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" He said as he dived down back to the spot and he and the shark-sub got down to work of tying the rope to create a net-like carrier. While Franky gave instructions to Robin about reeling it up, he looked at the pod, seeing now windows for him to see what was inside. 'It's like an egg…' He thought as he held onto the ropes, not planning to let go until he got on deck and start opening it.

When the pod was on the deck, Franky, reading the plans some years ago, knew how to open it. "Usopp! Start the engine and start moving back home slowly! We don't want this thing rolling away from us!"

"Right!" Usopp said as he got onto the wheel and got things running.

Robin got out from below deck with an armful of blankets, and just waited off to the side.

"Okay Zoro…" Franky said. "I'm about to do the last of the combination, when it opens there should be a pad in there. The numbers to open the capsule is 10114, got it?"

Zoro nodded as he waited for the pod to open and went in, which was freezing to his liking. He easily saw the capsule with the heart monitor, which shows that the heart was still beating. The glass was frosted over and he couldn't rub it away to see what was behind the glass. He put the numbers in and stood back to see smoke coming on immediately inside the capsule and feared what it was about, but the capsule started to open and waited for it to completely open before going in through the smoke and felt around for a body. When he identified as a human body, he carried the form bridal style and started to walk out, where Robin got the blanket ready to place over the unconscious teen. From there, everyone got to see the person who they thought they lost.

Sleeping in the man's arms was Monkey D. Luffy, pale skin, maybe too pale for anyone's liking, a small scar under his left eye, ebony hair in a wind swept style. He was also thin and fragile looking, which they could blame being in space up too long.

"Luffy…" Usopp said with a smile as he let tears go down.

"I'm putting him to bed." Zoro said, not once lifting his eyes off the teen in his arms as he headed down below deck, where there was a makeshift bed, no doubt that Robin quickly made as she was looking for blankets. He carefully placed the other on the bed and sat on the edge. "Damn it Luffy…" He whispered. "Don't scare me like that…" He smiled, a true, genuine smile. "Welcome home Luffy…"

* * *

Okay! That part's done! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

(walks in and slumps into the chair)

Brook: Tea?

No… I don't mind cocoa though… But review first…

Brook: It has been awhile, hasn't it?

(sighs) I'm so glad that school is getting close to being over.

Brook: You're graduating!

(smiles) Yep!

Brook: Congratulations!

Thank you. Reviews please.

Brook: Oh! Right! (grabs first one) From Kyo-kun…

Sorry it took me a while.

Brook: (grabs another) From OPFAN…

(thumbs up)

Brook: (grabs another) From strawhat-alchemist…

Did I ever give you a nickname? I forgot… Anyway, sorry for the wait.

Brook: (grabs another) From Gene-chan…

(nods) Sorry for the wait.

Brook: Cocoa's ready.

(blinks) … (stirs it a bit) Continue…

Brook: (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

Sorry for the wait…

Brook: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

(nods) Sorry for the wait.

Brook: (grabs another) From kiwi4me…

That's definitely a new reviewer. Sorry for the wait.

Brook: (grabs another) From MintCa…

Thanks… sorry for the wait.

Brook: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

Sorry for the wait.

Brook: (grabs another) From Suguri-san…

Uh…

Brook: PANTIES!!

(hits him) Next?

Brook: (grabs another) From Eternal Dumas…

I think I saw the same username somewhere… Anyway, thanks and sorry for the wait.

Brook: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

Sorry for the wait.

Brook: (grabs another) From smexygecko…

Gecko-san… To me, panties and undies are no different. Like saying toe-mate-oh and toa-mate-o, poe-tate-oh and poa-tate-o.

Brook: I don't get it…

Brook…

Brook: (grabs the last one) From Misty Mina…

New reviewer… Sorry for the wait, but I do have a responsibility to my own life like TreeStar, of course she's getting married, or already is… anyway, most of us have a life and sometimes we forget the time.

Brook: So… Are you ready?

I've got a couple hours. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 4

The sounds of the heart monitor was making the usual, monotone beeping sounds as the young teen known as Monkey D. Luffy laid in bed, connected by tubes. He was surrounded in a plastic curtain as doctors in pull sanitary suits go in and out of the room. Next to him was his brother in the same condition.

* * *

Outside the room, Robin studied the microorganisms along with the doctors, but she wasn't doing it for the science of it. She stayed with the studies in order to stay with the two brothers.

'A month…' She thought. 'It's been a month since we found Luffy…' She sighed as she remembered the day they found the teen, and how quickly he was taken away from them again when they reached the nearest hospital. The look of confused, angry shock on Zoro's face. 'He just got him back…' She sighed again as she continued her studies.

* * *

Back at the city, Zoro was starting to become withdrawn from most things. He was even invited to get time off from the dojo from Mihawk, his sensei since he was in his teens. He couldn't call him a father, for the man did not wish for children to begin with. He was fine with that, he never really wanted a family. Of course, that was a lie.

He was walking Chopper when he ran into the only person that could either make or break his already lousy mood.

"Oi!"

He looked up to see a man around the same age as himself, blond hair with a lock of it covering the left eye, while the visible one had an intresting curled brow. He was thin and the hands showed that they did not suffer the elements like his.

"What do you want?" He said.

"You've been checking up on the rest of us, why won't we do the same for you?"

He didn't answer.

"I know…" He said. "Damn… Whatever went on up there…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. "Anyway… Some of us planned a welcome back party in the apartment they lived in. You in?"

Both walked in silence before they reached to a corner of the street.

"Sure, but he has to see us first. Too much time went by without him knowing, you know…"

"Yeah…" He said as he brought out a cigarette. "He should see you first."

"What?"

"You've always been a chosen favorite of his."

"What the hell? He knew you guys before I came."

"Yeah, but most of us had someone to come to for comfort in those days. Nami and I had Robin, Usopp had Brook and Franky… You came and shuned everyone, because you were afraid to open up after what happened to you…"

He looked at Chopper, who was sniffing at a bush.

"Luffy did what some tried and others won't do… He made you open up and become a part of his crazy nakama…"

"A group of misfits…" Zoro said with a grin.

"Yeah…" He said as he turned. "This never happened."

"What happened?"

Both stayed silent and left it at that.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the doctors and nurses were on high alert, gaining Robin's attention.

She went out and managed to grab a doctor. "What's going on?"

"The brother's are awake!"

She was shocked to hear that as the doctor went pass her. Her first instinct was to leap for joy and see the brothers herself, but she remembered her promise and found a phone.

* * *

Luffy and Ace saw each other for the first time in a long time and both were confused as to where they were.

When the doctor told them where they were, the first things they asked for was Smoker, for Ace, and his nakama, for Luffy. The doctor warned them that the people they knew are a lot older now. When they asked how long, the doctor was interrupted when there was an accident in another room.

* * *

The accident was in the room that Robin was occupying… Her body in a fetal position as the samples she was looking at were in shards in her hand.

* * *

When news spread the next day, Zoro wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the message machine and pressed the button.

'Roronoa-san, this is from the Sakura-Drum Hospital. You have been asked to come in to see a patient tomorrow after normal visiting hours are up for a private meeting. If there is a reason why you are unable to come, please call this num-'

He stopped the message and sighed before dialing the number. He waited to hear the ring and waited further until he heard a voice.

"Baratie Restaurant, what can I do for you this evening besides take-out?"

"Hi Sanji."

"Zoro? This in unusual. You never call me while I'm working."

"Did you get a message from the hospital?"

"No… why?"

"Luffy wants to see me this evening…"

"And?"

"I just wanted to know if I'm the only one he asked."

"I told you."

"Shut up."

"So? What are you planning to do?"

He paused in thought for a moment before he responded. "I'll call the hospital, but you have to help me out with something."

"What are you planning?"

* * *

Luffy looked at the papers in the suit case that Robin brought. He heard of the accident, but that she was going to be okay was the important part of the news. The note in the case told him that the papers were all of Zoro's 'letters' to him that she managed to sneak out from under Zoro's nose. Unfortunately, the dates were blacked out with a black marker, so he still had no idea how long he had been in space. Was Zoro his age? A bit older? An old man? He didn't know. Any hints were black marked across. But he read the 'letters' to him and only had a brief look into what he completely missed.

He brought out a locket that was also part of the box of his belongings that he had with him before he was sent into the hospital room. He opened it to see a miniature portrait of him and the whole group… his nakama. He saw himself holding the reluctant nine-year old Zoro. He was able to hold him and carry him around as he fussed. But now… Was he able to hold him the same way? Was Zoro able to hold and carry him? Is he too old to do that? Or… did something happen that he was not aware of? He really hoped it wasn't the last option.

"Monkey-san?"

He looked up to see the nurse. "Hi nurse lady."

She smiled. "I got a message for you."

He grabbed the note and read the piece of paper.

'_Dear Luffy,_

_I'm sorry, but I won't be going to the afterhours meeting . However, when you get out of that dumbass hospital, all of us will be here to see you step out and back home with us._

_Your friend for a long time,_

_Roronoa Zoro_'

Luffy looked at the note and thought about the others. What are they like? Do they have careers? Do they have families? Are they married?

He laid back down on the bed he was forced to stay in. How he hated being in one spot all the time. But he had to get better soon. "When will I get out of here?" He asked the nurse.

She checked the chart and responded. "Sometime around a week."

"Could you tell Zoro that? And make sure you tell him a day before I finally get out of here."

"Of course." She said as she left him be.

"Luffy…"

He looked to see his brother, both out of the plastic cages. "What's up Ace?"

"Do you think…" Ace said, seemingly unsure about their situation.

"I don't know what's going on either Ace, but I know that as soon as we see them, we'll know." He said with a smile. "They want to surprise us Ace, that's all."

"I know… But…" Ace looked at his hand. "How are we able to explain about what happened? Back up there?"

Luffy looked at his hand as well. "I don't know… the doctors are keeping a tight lid on it from the media… Just saying stuff about us returning and recovering."

"Good… That's all those people need to know…"

* * *

How was that?

Brook: I think you gave everyone a huge hint there.

I know! That was kinda the point.

Brook: Oh, never mind then!

(shakes head) Well… I hope this is worth the wait for. Sorry about that, but life happens you know. Hopefully this time I can update this and other fics a bit sooner than before. See you next chapter!

Brook: Yohohoho!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Brook: Yohohoho! You're back!

Oi, I haven't gone as long as before.

Brook: Oh! Yes! Of course.

… Reveiws?

Brook: (grabs the first one) From Kira-chan…

(smiles) I'm glad!

Brook: (grabs another) From OPFAN…

Wait isn't as long now!

Brook: (grabs another) From seamy…

Yay! Cake and cookies!

Brook: Yohohoho! I'll go get the milk!

You do that, I'll so some of these. (grabs one) Okay, from Tori-san… Thank you! (grabs another) From Dream-san… Thank you!

Brook: (returns with two glasses of milk) Here you go.

(grabs the glass) Thank you Brook.

Brook: (sits down and grabs another) From Ookami-san…

If you didn't get it, don't worry about it, kay?

Brook: (grabs another) From Crysania Fay…

Oh! New reviewer! You're just going to have to wait and see.

Brook: (grabs another) From Tsume-san…

Sweet! (has stars in her eyes of the cake) Thank you!

Brook: Yohohoho! (grabs another) From Modeus…

Another new one… Hopefully…

Brook: (grabs another) From Suguri-chan…

Yay! Thank you!

Brook: Thank you! Yohohoho!

(giggles)

Brook: (grabs another) From Soge-san…

I do too, though it's absolutely a riot when they are. And congrats on graduating!

Brook: (grabs another) From Kami-san…

(nods) Understandable.

Brook: (grabs last one) From Gecko-san…

That's okay, I had a lot of sugar as well.

Brook: Yohohoho! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5

For a whole week, Luffy and Ace had been working hard to get their Earth legs back and swallow hospital food, which both agreed that their space tubed food was better than what they were eating now.

Within that same week, Luffy would keep looking at his open locket to stare at the picture of him and the rest of the nakama back then before being shipped to space.

"What are you thinking about?" His brother asked from the other bed next to him.

"Just remembering…"

"Can you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"I can't seem to remember what the hell happened before the launch and the tests…"

Luffy knew the real reason… he's bored. But he smiled and complied with the offer. Well, it happened when we just moved to the apartment when Shanks was still our guardian at the time…

* * *

_#Flashback#_

"Whoa!" Luffy, back when he was thirteen years old, looked up at the old brick apartment building. "It looks like a haunted house in America!"

"Don't you mean the one with the old factories or pubs?" Ace, at sixteen, said as he lifted a heavy box. "Mind helping out a bit before you dash off into who knows where?"

Luffy giggled as he did, only to bump into a man with bright red hair. "Oi! Careful now Anchor!"

"Quit calling me that!" Luffy said with a pout as the man laughed.

"That so made my day!" The man said as he was able to carry two boxes on his right arm.

"Shanks!" He whined. "Why do you have to always tease me!? Why not Ace!?"

"Oh! But you're so much fun!"

He continued to pout as they moved boxes in.

* * *

When they were done with the last box, Shanks sent the brothers out to explore, but to come back before dinner.

Along their exploration, they came across an orphanage. Ace had an ominous thought about the orphanage, ever since he saw 'Annie', he was sure that all orphanages are the worst possible places to end up. To Luffy however, he saw it like a place where kids played and seemed okay to him, despite watching 'Annie' with his brother.

They were walking pass the building when the younger of the two saw a sad looking girl, curled up in a corner, hidden by the other kids. And, without thinking, went over the gate and went up to the girl, all the while his brother was calling after him.

"Hi! I'm Luffy, what's your name?" He said as he bet down and had a huge grin on his face.

The girl, who had been staring off into space for the longest time, was startled from that to see the strange boy in front of her. "What's it to you?" She responded as she glared.

He just gave off a blank, confused look as he tilted his head to the side. "Nah? I just wanted to know because you're here by yourself and not playing with the others. Are you sad? Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

"Are you this stupid?" She replied harshly. "Leave me alone!"

But he continued to sit there, even though his brother is about a meter away.

"Why?" He continued to ask. "Why do you want to be left alone if there's nothing wrong?"

"Don't you get it!? The orphanage is for unwanted kids! So go away!"

That seemed to give off the hint of the problem. "How long have you been here? How old are you?"

"What's wrong with you!?" She was getting upset quickly with each question. "I haven't been here long and I'm five!"

"Five huh?" Luffy said as he took a relaxed position. "If you ask me, parents who put their kids here either can't take care of them or don't want them. But if you're the one who has a great place to stay in, but sent here, then it's the parents fault, not you."

"Huh?"

"You're parents are the stupid ones here. Because they dumped a special treasure that should never be replaced by anything that could possibly be worth it."

The girl seemed to gather this in her small mind as she seemed to be more open and trusting. "So… Just because I broke a vase that cost a lot of money, isn't the reason why I'm here?"

Luffy shook his head. "A vase doesn't laugh or cry, make you smile, tell jokes and sing songs, or even hug you back. It's just sits there collecting dust!"

This brought a small smile to the girl's face.

"I'm Luffy by the way!" He said again as he stuck out his hand.

She looked at the hand for a moment before shaking it. "I'm Nami!"

* * *

About a month since they moved, Luffy and Ace had been going by the orphanage and played with the kids there, Luffy being the favorite.

During that time, another addition came in, a young boy who lost his whole family in a cruise, celebrating the family reunion. It was destroyed when some robbers decided to hold the ship and started to kill the passengers until the coast guard and the navy arrived. There were survivors, but the boy was the only one in his whole family, who tragically survived the slaughter.

The boy had blond hair and around six years of age. He didn't get along with the kids, finding that close contact was hazardous. That was until Luffy started following him around and just talking random stuff that was supposed to make people happy.

Luffy learned from the woman who runs the orphanage that the boy was named Sanji and that his parents used to be small time sou chefs at a restaurant. He thought how to bring a smile to the boy's face and get him to open up a bit. So, he went with his usual approach, but with something a bit more personal.

"I heard your parents used to be cooks, am I right?" He earned a glare, which was an improvement from the cold shoulder ignorance. "Do you cook as well? If you do, then I would like to try it sometime. I could eat about anything really! I can even eat stuff off the floor!"

"Would you shut the hell up, you crap bastard! Why do you have to keep bothering me! Damn it! Don't you know how annoying you are!?"

Luffy simply blinked before smiling a bit. "So you can talk."

"Crazy son of a bitch!"

"Wow… who taught you how to talk like that?"

"What do you care!?"

"Because you lost a lot of things that can't be based on price… Those guys… they were after something that can be quickly spent, instead they took lives along with it." He looked at the boy in an almost solemn serious manner. "You're experience in that is probably the worst thing possible to happen to kids who have good parents, a good life, and are happy."

And for the first time since the funeral of his parents, he started to tear up, urging to cry. But he blinked them back, which became useless.

Luffy placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay Sanji, everyone deserves to cry. And you really deserve it." He was almost knocked over when the boy went to his chest and cried for a good hour.

After that, a day later he introduced the boy to the girl and formed a quick friendship.

* * *

Three months later, he was walking home from school when he saw a crowd of people around a building. He asked a couple of people, who pointed up and saw a woman up there, at the edge of the building. He went inside the building and went up to where the woman was. When he got there, he went out to the edge like her and stuck around, talking to her.

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

She looked at him with a blank, expressionless look as she looked at the growing crowd.

"Wow… this is high up… Why are you here?"

She didn't talk and continued to stare at the ground.

"You know… if you jump, then I have no choice but to jump with you."

She looked, her bright mix of different shades of blue eys, at him as if she was a deer in the headlights.

"You shouldn't go to where ever one goes after death alone, right?" He said, all the while with a smile on his face.

She then started to question him and whether if this is the way she wanted to end it.

"So… Why are you here? Well, I should say 'we', but my reason for being here was to make sure you're okay with this and if it's truly worth the risk?" He looked up at the sky. "You only live once, right? Even if you believe in reincarnation, there's no real guarantee you'll remember all your past lives, good or bad."

She looked at him with a somewhat new respect for him.

"Life is hard, don't get me wrong, I know two kids at an orphanage, and they have really rough backgrounds about abadonment and tragedy. Though… I'm sure you have a bigger reason, otherwise you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be here."

"Are you this insane?"

He smiled. "How do you define 'insane'? Because I'll let you know, I'm all kinds of good crazy."

"Good crazy?"

"Yeah! Like no normal person would be all the way up here having a nice conversation."

"That is true…"

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm sixteen."

"You're the same age as my brother!"

"Your brother? You're not worried that you may upset him?"

He shrugged. "He knows I do crazy things, but this is a little over the top."

"It is…"

"It's getting cold up here."

"It is…"

"Don't you have family?"

"Dead a long time ago… Murdered really…"

"How come I didn't see you in the orphanage then? The one I go to after school is a nice one."

"I'm nothing but a property for the scientists."

"Oh… So you're super smart then."

"Only in history…"

"That's perfect! The orphanage is looking for a history teacher. And you seem to be the type to get along with the kids in there. If they get too rough, then Sanji and Nami will help you out."

She smiled. "I wish…"

"Wishes come true, but you have to work hard to make it happen. Most things take time, and this is no different."

She giggled as she looked at him. "I would like to take the stairs now."

He smiled as they got back into the building and went down, only to be almost mobbed by the media and bystanders, congratulating and asking questions.

The next day the young woman, Nico Robin, became the new addition to the orphanage as the new history teacher.

* * *

After his fourteenth birthday, he came by the orphanage at the time of an uproar.

"What's going on?" He asked Robin.

"There seems to be an issue of what would be a good spot for the new park for the toddlers to play in."

"Oh… So…"

"At the moment there seems to be a disagreement between the owner and the landscaper…"

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the dispute and work was never done. This bothered Luffy, since the smaller kids always wants to do what the bigger kids are doing and often get hurt because the big kids either didn't see them or didn't want to take up the responsibility to at least give the little ones a helping hand.

As he thought of this, he heard shouting and looked up to see a man with blue hair and odd body proportions, a muscluar body for the upper part and thin legs with some muscle.

"Up yours you damn leeches!" The man said as he fumbled with his case, which opened and some papers flew out.

He quickly picked up as much as he can and got a peek at buildings, parks, and all other architect drawings including ships, planes, and other such things. "Awesome! You did all these?"

"Yeah…" The man said gruffly. "But most people don't give a crap about it because it's 'over the top'!"

"I think they're really neat! And it looks so real, even on paper!"

The man chuckled. "Well, those are just the sketches."

He handed the papers and thought up an idea. "Hey! Are you looking for a job or something?"

"Someone to give me a damn chance."

"I know a place where they need to redo a small park just for the smaller kids."

"Really now? And where is that?"

"At the orphanage not far from here."

"Orphanage?"

* * *

When they arrived, the man, Franky, at twenty-two years of age, had a good look around at the spot as well as the rest of the place. He talked to the owner and made out the plans as fast as a jack rabbit can out run an oncoming traffic. At first it seemed the owner wasn't going to have it, but when some of the kids got a hold of the drawings, they demanded it. After an hour of explaining it, the owner decided it and Franky went to work, Robin helping out in between some of the breaks as well as ask questions and tell facts that are related to architecture in the past.

While that process was in hand, another member joined in, but unlike the others, he seemed to want a lot of attention with his tall tales, even though he was only six.

Around the same time, Luffy came across a musician, Brook, age 47 at the time, and asked if he would like to come over to the orphanage to bring music to the kids, and ended up being a music teacher.

_#End of Flashback#_

* * *

"Lights out gentlemen." The nurse said. "Tomorrow you're going home."

Luffy smiled as he couldn't wait for tomorrow. 'I'm too anxious to sleep! I want to know what everyone looks like!' He thought as he still have the images of everyone when they were younger in his mind.

* * *

The next part with Zoro is in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Brook: Yohohoho! That was quick!

What are you talking about? I still have to work on my other, written up draft fic, which is going to be my first crossover.

Brook: Well! You can do a few of these and then work on it.

That's what I plan to do. Reviews?

Brook: (grabs one) From Tori-san…

I wanted him to be smart, but still be himself as he did so. Because I believe there's a complexity in that simplistic mind of his.

Brook: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

Hope this is worthwhile.

Brook: (grabs another) From Surguri-chan…

Thanks!

Brook: (grabs another) From Gene-san..

Hmm… Might have to find that song on YouTube.

Brook: (grabs the last one) From MintCa…

Here it is!

Brook: Yohohoho! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 6

Luffy stared at the clock as it ticked away.

"Luf… We won't be out of here for the next three hours." Ace said with a grin.

"I don't wanna wait that long!" Luffy whined as he thrashed around the bed. "I wanna see everyone already!"

"You haven't told me about Zoro."

"Huh?"

"You were telling me back when we were here last time, back in the orphanage…"

"Oh yeah…" He settled back on the cot as he looked out of the window, where the sun was shining. "It was raining that day, and you just turned eighteen and we lost Shanks as our guardian because he was in love with Ben…"

* * *

_#Flashback#_

Luffy was fortunate that his brother was very responsible and that Shanks left the apartment to them as well as some good sum of money for them to go to college and other living expenses as he had to leave the state, court order. This put a huge damper in his life, which the other kids tried to cheer him up, which often worked.

One stormy day, he was on his way to the orphanage when he bumped into a kid. "Oh! Sorry about that!" He said as he extended his hand.

"Don't touch me!" The kid, wearing a black bandana, said as two men came and quickly grabbed the kid.

"Got you!"

"Let go of me!" The kid struggled. "I can handle fine on my own!"

"As if…" Said the man as he looked to Luffy. "Sorry about that."

He shook his head. "No problem, but what's going on?"

"We're taking him to the orphanage… And hopefully stays there…"

Luffy suddenly got curious of the child, and decided to take the long way to the orphanage so he could find out a bit more of the kid.

He went about two blocks when he finally got to the orphanage, which sounded like it was in chaos.

He ran inside to see a group of kids and a fight going on in the center. He managed to see who was fighting and recognized the kid in the bandana and Sanji.

"Oi! Oi! What's going on!" He said as he was able to separate them both with the help of the owner as she held Sanji.

"That bastard started it!" Sanji said, blood going down his nose, a cut lip and some bruises on his face.

The said kid managed to get out of Luffy's grip and bolted to the open door.

Luffy told the owner that he'll be back and started the chase in the storming rain as thunder was heard. 'The kid's fast.' He thought as he could barely see through the pounding rain and the sudden flashes of lightening and loud thunder.

He didn't know how long he had been running after the kid, but he was sure that it was close to an hour for his legs were getting pissed and his lungs were starting to burn. But he had to stay with the kid, who was getting harder to see, wearing a lot a dark colors.

When they were over the bridge, he saw the kid do something unexpected. He jumped over the railing and was heading down the fast current of the man made water canal. He was no swimmer, but he jumped over the railing as well and continued to go after the kid, even when he was having a hard time getting his head above the water.

The fast current was helpful for him to get close as he finally caught the kid by the wrist, which he then pulled him towards his chest as both were being swept away from the strong current of the canal.

The next thing he knew he was on the sandy bank of some lagoon. He coughed up a bit as well as puked some water out. He took a moment to remember and panicked. 'The kid!' He thought as he looked around, and saw foot prints.

He followed to see the kid, overlooking the ocean at the edge of the cliff. He went up and stayed some ways behind the kid and sat down. "Oi!"

The kid looked at him and realized he was cornered.

"I'm Luffy! What's your name?"

"None of your business!" The kid said as he kept a wary eye on him.

"I guess you had a bad time growing up then?"

No answer.

Luffy just stared at the kid, reading the body language and the hard stare he was getting. "Are you okay?" He asked. "That was some reckless move you pulled back there… jumping off the bridge into the canal in the middle of a rain storm."

"So…"

"Just so you know, I couldn't swim."

The kid's expression didn't change.

"But I went in after you regardless of my inability to swim." He looked past the kid and to the ocean. "You picked a good spot."

"I know what you're trying to do!"

He looked back at the kid.

"I'm not going back there or to any orphanage! I'm able to survive on my own! I don't need you or anyone!"

"Did you start that fight just so you could get out?"

"It worked… until you had to chase me."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Luffy stayed silent, seeing that this kid wasn't like the others. He didn't know the kid like he knew Sanji, and he was more locked up than Nami was, and he was definitely sure that he won't risk ending his life like Robin. He was just… angry…

"Why do you hate everything?"

"I don't hate everything!" He said as he looked at his feet. "Forget it! You wouldn't understand!"

"Well, I wouldn't understand unless you tell me or someone."

"Like that's going to help anything."

"You wouldn't know, maybe it could."

The kid looked out into the ocean and didn't say anything.

Luffy, not risking getting up to get close, stayed where he was and looked out to the ocean.

It was two hours later that both of their stomachs started to let them know of the basic need.

"Hungry?" Luffy asked.

"No." The kid lied, which was stubbornly covered up.

Luffy sighed as he looked around. "I wonder where we are… Definitely far from the town…"

"Then find out…"

"And leave you alone?"

"I'm not helpless!"

"But you're alone."

"So? It not like everything revolves around having so many people in your life, only to disappear forever!"

Everything went dead silent for a moment.

"Damn it…" The kid said.

Luffy could only think of one basic idea of the reason the kid acted the way he did. "Did you lose someone important to you?"

"Like you know how that feels!"

"Actually…" He started. "I don't know my parents, only my brother talked to me about Mom a bit, but he never mentioned Dad. Then there was our former guardian, Shanks… he was more like father than I'll ever know… Then the court ordered him to move out of the state and never have contact with us until they say so… because he loved a man. It didn't bother me and my brother one bit, but the people in the apartment where I live, they thought it was wrong and that Shanks isn't able to take care of us…" Luffy seemed to remember about that day. "Ace and I were once orphans for only a couple of days until Shanks picked us up due to guardianship rights. And now I'll never see him again, just because he was honest about who he is."

"Have you ever seen anyone die in front of you?"

"Not that I can remember… Ace said Mom died a few days after I was born… And Dad was never around to begin with… He said I cried for a couple days straight afterwards…"

"That's nothing…"

"What about you? It's only fair that you tell me, since I told you."

"Your situation isn't even enough to hurt you."

"Maybe not too you, but everyone has a certain hurt point before it gets to the stabbing point."

"You sound smart for someone who looks like an idiot."

"I get that a lot."

The kid sighed. "If I told you, would you tell?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't."

The kid looked at him. "Promise."

"Cross my heart…" He said as he made the motion of crossing his heart.

The kid went up to the teen and sat down next to him.

_#End of Flashback#_

"Huh? You're not going to tell?" Ace asked.

Luffy shook his head. "I have to keep my promise." He said as he looked up at the clock, two more hours to go. "Oh come on!"

Ace chuckled. "Keep going to the point after you and Zoro talked."

"Okay…"

* * *

_#Flashback#_

After the talk, Luffy placed a hand on the kid's head. "You're right, my situation isn't nearly as hurtful."

"Get your hand off my head."

He did. "Why do you wear a bandana?"

"I don't like the way I look."

"How old are you?"

At first he didn't respond. "How old are you?"

"It's kinda rude to ask a question with a question, but oh well! I'm going to be fifteen soon."

"I'll be turning nine soon…"

"So, you're almost nine, yet you're worried about what people think about you?"

"It's not what they think of me that bothers me. I already got a reputation for being a demon child."

"Well… I wouldn't say a demon child." Luffy said with a smile. "A little misunderstood maybe, but not demonic. If you are then you'd be in a church being exorcised."

The kid seemed disgusted with the idea. "I don't believe in God, so why would I want to go to a church to get a demon out?"

Luffy shrugged. "You have to at least believe in something. Like I believe that when you got good people around, everything seems a lot better even when it's not."

"I used to learn about Buddha… until…"

"Yeah… That would shake anyone from what they've learned."

They sat there in silence until their stomachs growled again.

"Oh shut up!" The kid said to his stomach, making the other laugh.

"Wanna go for a walk? Maybe we could find something to eat around here."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"It's not nowhere, it's somewhere!"

"You always this optimistic?"

"You use a lot of hard words for your age."

"No, I just happen to be a bit smarter than you."

Luffy chuckled, not bothered by the response. "Yosh! Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Wherever the shoreline leads."

The kid looked at the crazy teen before nodding and following along side. "I'm Zoro… Roronoa Zoro."

Luffy smiled. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, it's great to meet you Roronoa Zoro."

The kid slightly grinned, but walked side by side in silence for the next few hours.

It took them about three hours until they got back into the town city and walked around there, stopped by Luffy's apartment, where he saw his worried brother and a cop that was soon to be the secret lover of his older brother.

He offered Zoro to wash up until his clothes were being cleaned, this included his bandana.

At first, the kid Zoro didn't want to take his bandana off, but he did, and revealed the short green hair.

"Sugoui! Is that really your hair color?"

"Y-Yeah… I've been made fun of a lot… until I start fighting."

"It's so cool!" Luffy said as he ruffled the kid's hair, which was protested.

_#End of Flashback#_

* * *

"And ever since then you two were very close." Ace said as he chuckled at that memory. "I swear you two were inseperatable… I actually got a bit jealous."

"Ace!" Luffy said as he laughed.

"One more hour and we'll be out of here."

"Yeah… And everyone will be there to see us come out!"

"Unless Zoro get's lost."

Luffy chuckled. "I won't mind, as long as I get to see him, that's fine by me."

* * *

Outside

Everyone was present, except Zoro.

"That bastard…" Sanji said. "I swear that he'll get lost even in his own funeral!"

Robin, who got out some days ago with no problems as of late, giggled. "He'll be here, don't worry."

"He better." Nami said. "It just wouldn't be right if he was missing to see Luffy and Ace come out."

"I think he's trying to get Smoker to come as well." Usopp said as he held Chopper, who the man had asked him to watch for a bit.

"That could be it." Franky said.

"Yohohoho! I can't wait any longer! I've composed a returning home song just for this occasion!" Brook said excitedly.

* * *

Inside

Both Luffy and Ace looked at the hospital doors and had to take a few deep breaths before stepping out into the bright sunshine.

Luffy looked to see the group, who in turn looked up at him. He couldn't believe what he saw. The small kids he knew were older, with the exception with Franky and Brook, who looked the same. 'They're all tall!' But then noticed one is missing. He was going to ask when a screeching sound was heard, followed by a black motorcycle and a cop car as they screeched to a halt.

"You damn crazy brat!" Smoker said as he got out of his car. "You could've got yourself killed with that maneuver!"

"Smokey!?" Ace called, making the said man look up and realized where he was.

"You're welcome." Said the biker as he took off his helmet, revealing the green haired man.

Luffy, for that short moment, forgot to breathe. 'He grew up nice…' He thought as the boy he knew and the man before him now, turned to look at him and smiled. At that moment, the image of the boy he liked to hang out with became a distant memory as he saw the handsome and older version, and knew… that things were never going to be the same between them.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Brook: Nani!? You're gonna do what!?

I'm gonna type this up till' chapter 10, post them and work on the other fics and do the same until I'm done, which some of them seem to be ready for the final stretch.

Brook: So, the four fics you set out to do while working on that really long fic are almost done?

Well… that all depends on how I did the story so far. I know that 'Loyal' is almost done, I'm not entirely sure about the others including this.

Brook: And that other crossover fic?

I'm not even done with the second chapter because I was doing 'Loyal'. And I've been going to bed at 1 in the morning, which is odd because I usually stay up later than that.

Brook: Maybe it's a good thing that you didn't stay up so late… It's starting to show.

Maybe… Well anyway, what's do the reviewers have to say for the last chapter?

Brook: (grabs one) From Dream-san…

(gets hugged unexpectedly and laughs) Thanks!

Brook: Yohohoho! (grabs another) FromTori-san…

Yes, I'm on a roll. Now that I have more time, but then I do need a break after so long.

Brook: (grabs another) From Gecko-san…

(smiles)

Brook: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

(giggles) Thanks!

Brook: (grabs another) From Tsume-san…

I think you did bring him back, or he's wandered to my place… as usual…

Brook: (grabs a few) These are from Mimi-chan…

From ch.4: What lie? He told the nurse that she should call Zoro to remind him that he'll be out of the hospital a day ahead.

From ch.5: (smiles)

From ch.6: I know.

Brook: (grabs the last one) From Ookami-san…

I know, I type what's important for the chapter and try to leave it at a good note. Though, knowing me, I'll end up doing a cliff-hanger somewhere.

Brook: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

A week went by and Luffy was adjusted to the changes of what the world was like, ten years after he left it.

To him it was comforting to know that most of them where not too old for him to still have fun. He enjoyed the moments that were taken away from him and learned things that surprised him a bit. Like Sanji's smoking habits and Zoro not entirely adopted.

Speaking of Zoro, it was a big change for him to adjust, not having a reason to call him 'Zoro-chan' like he used to because the boy he knew is now a man. A man who's now two years older than him.

For a whole week, each person took turns to show Luffy what they do for a whole day.

First up was Usopp, since both go to the same school, and he learned all about the life of Usopp the greatest, including his girlfriend Kaya.

The next one was Nami as she introduced him to her older sister, Nojiko, and showed him around the orchard business.

Next was Sanji, which was by far his favorite so far of the visits, seeing him cook up a feast within minutes within the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

Then it was Robin, which he was sure he went every part of the city from museums, libraries, research labs, and the archives office that she worked in on special cases.

Franky was up next, showing him his latest project of a skyscraper, which was really grand to him, as long as he didn't venture out of the unstable steel rails.

Then Brook showed him what he did, which wasn't much but enjoyed hearing the music he missed hearing for so long. Space didn't really have a good radio station.

Then it became Zoro's turn.

* * *

They went to the cemetery that his first adopted family, a father and sister, were buried. The reason why he was in and out of so many orphanages until he finally settled with the orphanage that the others once went to.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?" Luffy said as he looked at Zoro, still unable to shake the fact of the boy to man adjusting.

Zoro smiled and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Is it still a secret?"

"A death that is not in one's fault shouldn't be a secret."

Luffy smiled as he remembered the secret the other told him the time they first met.

* * *

_#Flashback#_

"I killed my adoptive family."

"Huh?"

"My sister, Kuina, we were running down the stairs, I was ahead of her and turned the corner when she fell and broke her neck. Not long after that, my father died because he got sick."

"It's an accident Zoro… It was never your fault."

"It is!" He tore his gaze away from the teen. "If I hadn't challenged her to that race down the stairs, she'd still be alive and then father wouldn't be sick. It's all my fault!"

"It still wasn't your fault…"

"Like it matters to you!"

Luffy stayed silent as he waited a few minutes before he placed a hand on his head. "You're right, my situation isn't nearly as hurtful."

"Get your hand off my head."

_#End of Flashback#_

* * *

After the cemetery, Luffy met Mihawk, who gave him the creeps with those sharp, intense eyes. That and the man was holding a real katana didn't help soften the meet. He watched as Zoro taught the beginners and saw a huge contraction to Mihawk's teachings with the intermediates and advance.

* * *

After an hour of the class, both got onto Zoro's motorcycle and just went around the town until Luffy picked out the park where both used to play with the others during the summer.

"What was it like?" Zoro asked as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"Huh?"

"What was it like up there?"

Luffy laid back on the grass and looked at the few stars that appeared. "It was a bit scary when the launch started, seeing the sky like a death trap… But after we got up there… It's as if day never existed. It was just stars for miles and galaxies beyond…" He smiled. "Then we got a chance to see earth…"

Zoro looked at the teen as he seemed happy at the memory.

"It was soo big! But at the same time, very small… Because I could see the continents… but the people that lived there… " He giggled. "I wondered where you where at that moment!"

"I was looking up…" Zoro said, making the other look at him. "I was looking up the whole entire time… I even stayed up all night, just looking up at the sky, wondering what that idiot would be doing now."

Luffy smiled as he looked up at the sky again. "This place is amazing..."

Zoro ruffled the other's hair, who turned to face him again, and for a moment there was a silent conversation between them before he broke the silence. "I should probably take you home now."

"But I am home."

Zoro smiled as he stood up from the grass and extended his hand for the other to grab. "You are."

Luffy smiled as he grabbed hold of the hand and was lifted up, and since the hill they were on has a bit of a slope to it, started to feel like falling, but landed on the other's chest, who had a good sense of balance and kept them up.

For a moment, he didn't want to move from this position. Never wanting to leave the moment. The scent of sweat and wet grass lingered on the other, the clothes did nothing to conceal the muscles the other posses after years of hard training, and the hands that were holding him, as rough as they felt, were warm and gentle.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked, wondering if the other was okay.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I forgot this place has a bit of a slope." He said laughing it off, but still not distancing himself from the other.

Zoro can easily tell that the other wasn't really telling him something. 'He's been in space for ten years, in the hospital for a month, and this is his very first week being out with everyone.' He thought with the conclusion as they went up to his bike and drove up to the apartment, the same one the two brothers lived in.

"Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem. Had fun?"

"Yeah! I always have fun, you know that!"

Zoro laughed, which sent chills up the teen's spine. "Just wanted to make sure."

Luffy pouted, but he got off and placed the hat on his head. "Thanks… for everything."

Zoro looked confused. "Define everything."

"Taking care of things while I wasn't here."

Zoro shrugged. "Things work themselves out after a while."

"Everyone is still together though."

"True, which is some form of miracle, I guess… I'm not much to believe in that kind of thing. Then again, you're here."

Luffy blushed as he pulled his hat down and laughed. "Oh come on! Zoro-cha-" He pouted. "I can't call you Zoro-chan anymore!"

Zoro laughed at that as well. "Good! I didn't like it when you did that."

Luffy pouted. "But Zoro looked so cute when he got angry."

"Oi!"

Luffy laughed. "Zoro still does!"

Both blushed at that as they cleared their throats.

"So, up for that pool party tomorrow?" Zoro asked suddenly to quickly change the subject.

"But I can't swim!"

"We're not going to the deep end all the time!"

"Oh… Then yeah!"

Zoro grinned. "Jeeze, you don't change." He ruffled the other's head. "That's good."

"Huh?"

"It would be really awkward if you weren't you."

Luffy felt himself blush a little as he smiled. "Well duh! How can I be without being me!?"

Zoro shook his head with a smile. "I'll pick you up tomorrow then."

"Okay! See ya!"

As Zoro drove off, Luffy stood out for a few moments longer, watching the other disappear behind the corner.

"He really has grown up nice…" He said as his stomach was acting weird and his mind was thinking up things that he would never have thought of the other before. "I need to get some sleep." He said as he went into the apartment, just as soon as Ace and Smoker drove up to the curve.

* * *

"This isn't fair…" Ace said. "You were hard to attain before, but now it even harder…"

Smoker sighed. "Things have changed, but…"

This was the first date they had since the brothers arrived. Both of them avoided the date until that night to confront their situation.

Ace looked at his secret boyfriend, who increased in the ranks in the force then the last time he saw him.

"As long as we don't go too far and not get caught, we'll still be able to be together."

"In other words we can't have 'fun' anymore."

"Ace, this is serious…"

"So was the choice of going up into space and being ditched there for ten years."

Smoker sighed, knowing that that was true. "It just until after you finish college and settle onto a job. Then we'll see where we stand from there."

Ace sighed as well. "You matured more than the last time."

"Ten years of being on the force… You can see things that most people can't stand to see."

Ace knew this very well as he rested his hand on the man's hand. "See you around… Smokey-kun…"

"See ya… crazy pyro brat."

Ace chuckled at that as he got out of the car and towards the apartment building.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

At the pool, Luffy and Zoro went in to see Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Franky were at the pool already.

"About time!" Nami called.

"Shut up!" Zoro said.

"Oi! Watch that mouth of yours!" Sanji said as he was running the grill.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Franky called.

"Hey!" He said as he ran up.

Zoro was going to warn the other about not running around the pool, but he knew the other wouldn't listen, and it wasn't that wet or crowded.

For the first hour, things were okay until Franky looked at the clock.

"What's wrong Franky?" Luffy asked.

"Robin wasn't feeling all that super this morning and told me to have fun, but I can't help but worry."

"Then check on her." Luffy said. "You just have to let us know and go back, we'll understand."

Franky looked slightly shocked, but smiled as he ruffled the wet mop of hair. "You still amaze me Bro." He said as he told everyone he was going and left the pool.

"I wonder if it had to do with the accident?" Nami said.

"Accident?"

"Back at the hospital, she was researching something and I guess there was a bad reaction." She explained. "She was okay afterward, but…"

"What was she researching?"

"Some substance that was in you and Ace's DNA."

Luffy looked shocked to hear that. "What!?"

Everyone looked at Luffy.

"What's wrong!?"

"Everything!" He called out as he ran, only to slip on the edge.

"Luffy!"

He saw a pole and reached for it, making his arm stretch, but he missed and fell into the water, where he immediately sank to the bottom like a rock.

'This feels familiar…' He thought as he held his breath. 'Oh yeah, back up in space… that was fun, but it got so boring after so long.' He saw Zoro dive in and grabbed him around the waist, his arms instinctively went around the man's neck.

Not long after that, they broke out to the surface, Luffy coughing as Zoro swam to the edge and easily got both of them out.

"Luffy!" The three said as they ran up to the two as Luffy was sitting on the ground.

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"How did your arm do that?" Usopp asked.

"My arm…?"

"It stretched out like a rubber band!" Sanji said.

Luffy looked at his hands. "Up in space… we were looking into something…" He could see flashes of the experience. "Ace and I… we were doing what we thought was what we were supposed to do… But…" He remembered the sudden explosion and his brother telling him to run, which was difficult in the bulky suits they were forced to wear.

"Whatever happened up there affected you." Zoro filled in, the teen nodded.

"We didn't know what the hell happened. We didn't feel any different, but then…" He grabbed his cheek and stretched it farther out than a normal human cheek would go. "Ace grabbed me by the cheek, because I was complaining about something, and then he figured out his ability." He sighed. "And that's when we knew…"

Everyone waited for him to tell the hidden truth.

"Those bastards… they figured that the stuff that was on me and Ace can be used to create an army… the down side is that it's completely random."

"What did your brother have?" Nami asked.

"He has the ability to control fire."

"It suits him…" Sanji said. "Being the pyro that he is."

Luffy smiled at this, then sighed. "But now Robin has the problem as well."

"Because of the accident?" Usopp asked.

"That stuff can get into anything!" Luffy said. "And we were covered by it…"

"And now the hospital has the stuff that could be transported to the advanced research lab." Zoro said, knowing what's sort of going on.

"So…" Sanji said.

"If that stuff were to get out into the public, intended or accidental, we're going to have to deal with a lot of people who gained the abilities from this stuff." Nami said, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

* * *

With Franky, he just arrived at the apartment complex that Robin lives carrying a bag of ground coffee, since he remembered her saying she needed a new batch soon.

"Oi! Robin!" Franky called as he knocked. "It's me! Franky! I got you some coffee!" When he didn't get a response, he tried the handle, expecting it to be locked, opened. 'That's not like her…' He thought as he went in and looked around to see Robin, on the couch, staring at nothing. "Robin?"

She looked startled, but relaxed to see who it was. "Oh, Franky-san… I didn't hear you come in…"

"I knocked and you didn't answer…"

"Oh…"

Franky walked into the living room to see a broken vase. "Something the matter?" He asked. "I know it hasn't been long since the accident, but-"

"I figured out what the substance was."

"Huh? Really?"

She looked at the man sadly, as if expecting something negative to happen, as she lifted her arm, which turned into arms as they went to a half circle.

"What the hell?" Franky said as he went up to touch one of the new limbs, only for it to disappear into sakura blossoms.

"The substance gives the infected person an ability…" She said as she held her arm close to her. "The military plans to use this for creating an army of super humans…"

"It can't be that easy though…"

She shook her head. "It's completely random… Not to mention that it would take time for a person to be acquainted with the ability."

"Tell me that the sample you were looking at was the only thing!"

She looked up at the man. "The two pods were covered in the substance Franky… It only takes just a small sample to create this."

"Shit…" He said as he sat down on the couch next to her, before grabbing her hand gently. He didn't say anything, because he didn't know what to say, but he didn't need to.

Robin, just by having the other grabbing her hand, feared that she was going to be shunned, instead she rested her head on his shoulder, silently crying in relief.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The whole month, there had been no problems as far as the group is concerned, but for Luffy… he was going through an emotion crisis regarding where he stands with Zoro.

He couldn't understand why it had to be the green haired man and not the others. He spent his school days with Usopp with no problem and Kaya was very kind to them both. He visited Sanji and felt nothing that could compare with the swordsman. He helped out Nami and Nojiko, and only feared for his life every time he tried to eat one of the mikans. He knew that both Franky and Robin are close that he was amazed they haven't tied the knot, or whatever the wedding term was about. And Brook was of course too old for him and only enjoyed the music he played.

So… What makes Zoro different? He had to talk to Ace about this, but Ace himself has been acting strange that he wasn't sure if it was the right time or not.

He was on his own in this, and he knew it. But what he wants to know he couldn't understand. That's when he decided: He was going to spend time with Zoro until it all fits. And it just so happens that the said man was at the door, asking if he wanted to go to the beach.

* * *

At the beach, they walked and talked about the good times back in the past and what was going on recently.

"Hey!" Luffy said as he looked up to one particular cliff. "This is where you finally opened up!"

Zoro laughed. "It is! I'll be damned!"

Luffy ran up to it and overlooked the ocean. "Wow…"

"Looked a lot bigger when I was a kid."

"Most things are at first!" Luffy agreed. "You sure know how to pick a good spot!"

"It was by chance!" Zoro said as he sat down and just watched the teen.

Unknown to Luffy, Zoro was also having conflicting emotions towards the teen. He couldn't let go of the memory of when he was a child and the teen was just himself, two years younger then. But now he had grown and Luffy hadn't aged. 'He could've been twenty-five by now…' He thought as he watched how the clothes moved along with the wind against the thin frame.

At first he was just happy just knowing the other was alive and back where he truly belonged. But as time wore on so quickly, he started to feel anything but relief. The way the other held him, and pouted that he was the one who has to look up now, the way the smile seemed to not lose its ability to make him smile, and the way his eyes seemed to brightened of even the simplest thing and claims it as the most amazing thing since sliced bread.

Now he wasn't sure if he could trust himself any more. Not his thoughts, the way his body reacts from the simplest touch or contact, or the way his urges are making him have wet dreams that never happened before.

He never had an interest of anyone, but now…

"Zoro!"

He snapped back to reality as the teen pointed to something in the horizon.

"You've got to see this!"

He got up and saw nothing but water until he saw something jump out.

It was a dolphin, a rare sight to see around here.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said the wind blew his hat off of his head, which was quickly caught by the other. "Thanks Zoro!" He said with a blush lightly painted on his cheeks, smiling honestly.

"No problem. It is your lucky hat." Zoro said as he felt like he should kick himself for saying something that sounded stupid to him.

Luffy giggled as he placed his hat on his head. "It sure is!" He said with a wide, truly happy smile.

Zoro had to smile as well, remembering that this is Luffy. He can't really say anything stupid to someone who has simplicity as a specialty. Then he heard the other's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!"

"I heard!" He said with a chuckle. 'He's still has a bottomless pit for a stomach.' He thought as they walked back.

Luffy was looking at the ocean, humming an off tune song, as a crab came out and pinched his big toe as it went down, and let out a yelp of pain.

Zoro immediately told him to sit down as he pried the pinchers off, only to get pinched himself, but he just grunted and struggled with the damn crab before finally getting it off of him and threw it back out to the ocean. "Take that! You little devil of the sea!" He shouted, making the other laugh. "Damn…" He said as he saw the small broken skin spots on his hands.

"You okay?" Luffy asked as he grabbed the hands and looked at them.

"Yeah, nothing to bitch about." He responded, only to notice that he's not getting his hands back. "Luffy?"

"Zoro has rough hands."

"Well… yeah. I've been training since I was a kid. Even before I met you."

"Sanji has smooth hands."

"You got a hand fetish or something?"

Luffy shook his head. "No, I'm just noticing that, even though Sanji cooks his hands are always cold."

"Must have poor circulation in them." Zoro reasoned as the awkward situation slightly became apparent.

"But Zoro's hands are really warm." Luffy said as he placed the hostaged hands to either side of his face.

"Oi! Oi!" Zoro said, not expecting that at all. "What are you doing?!"

"My face is cold and your hands are warm."

"Luffy, in case you've forgotten, my hands were bleeding."

"I don't care…" Luffy said as he moved that hands this way and that, having streaks of blood on his face.

Zoro, not knowing why, but seeing the other having his blood on him was… tempting. But he had to fight the urge and took his opportunity to drag the other to the ocean and washed his hands and the other's face.

"Zoro!" Luffy whined, not liking the cold, salty water on his face.

"We're not getting anything to eat with you having blood all over your face." Zoro said, dulling the sense of the sting of his palms.

Luffy pouted.

"Don't give me that look!" Zoro said as he fought back the urge to get closer to the pouting lower lip. "Jeeze…"

"I don't care that I have Zoro's blood on my face. Now I'm really cold!"

'Why did I feel strange about this guy again?' Zoro thought as he took off his coat and draped it over the teen's shoulders. "This should keep you warm."

Luffy blinked as the warmth completely enveloped him. He brought the coat closer to him and smelled a scent. "Smells like Zoro!"

Zoro blushed lightly at that as he pressed on. "Come on!"

Luffy put his arms through the sleeves and ran up to catch up to grab the other's hand, which triggered a memory of how Zoro would do the same when he was a kid because he would easily get lost and only trusted him not to make fun of him like the blonde chef when he was a child as well, making him stop.

"Luffy?"

"It's awkward…"

Zoro let the other continue.

"I remember you running up and grabbing my hand… Now I'm doing it. It's awkward…"

Zoro didn't know how to respond or comfort the other this way, because he agreed to what the other said. How must it feel? To leave the world for a certain amount of time, only to return to find out that you haven't aged a day but the world changed dramatically as you were gone.

"It is a bit awkward…" He admitted. "I've kinda expected that you would age like the rest of us, but then I heard about that hyper sleep can really mess the body up to thinking you've only slept for a day, slowing the aging process." He looked at the teen, who was looking at him. "It's not just me, the rest of us feel a little out of place in time, because now we're not kids, but pretty much adults. When we saw you, we have to keep remembering the time stance we're in and remember that you've been in space for awhile." He gave the other a comfortive squeeze on the other's hand. "But we'll get over that, then it won't feel as awkward."

Luffy seemed to look like he found out the answer to all of life's questions as he looked down, his hat shadowing his eyes. "Maybe…"

"What's wrong?"

At first Luffy was kept quiet before he looked up with a small smile on his face. "I can't tell you now, not until I'm sure of it."

Zoro wasn't sure what the other meant, but he trusted that he will tell him in time and both continued to walk down the beach, hand in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Robin's apartment complex, she was working on another sample of the substance she 'barrowed' to further understand why they were able to give abilities.

She looked at her notes, trying to link to what she knew about herself, Ace and Luffy's conditions. She figured it was by characteristics, due to Ace having a fond of pyromatics, but she couldn't think up a reason for having the ability to sprout her limbs and other such things or a reason for Luffy's rubber ability. She figured it have to do with personality, for Luffy does slightly resemble a rubber ball when it bounces around, and Ace does have a strong personality that's slightly predictable like fire, but that didn't help her find her reason, so characteristics and personality were plausible reasons, just not for her.

Then a knock was heard.

"Robin-san! It's Brook!"

She smiled as she used her new found ability to open the door. "Come in!"

Brook and Chopper went in.

"I see you brought Chopper as well." She said as the puppy ran around her with a ball in his mouth.

"Zoro-san was taking Luffy-san to the beach and they don't allow dogs there."

"That's a shame…" She said as she scratched the puppy behind the ears as she looked at her computer researched and saved it.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking into more of the substance. Why the abilities seem to fit the person. So far I've got the character and the personality of what a person might be to have that ability, but none of them applied to me, so…" She shrugged. "I just need to keep looking." She got up. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice." He said as he sat down, only to groan.

"Brook?"

"It's just old age catching up to me." He said as he rested his violin case next to him.

She nodded as she went into the kitchen.

While that was going on, the curious puppy managed to hop onto the chair and sniffed at the substance before licking it, only to flinch at the horrible taste.

"Chopper!" Brook called, not looking back. "Come here!" He said, making the puppy come to him, hopped onto his lap, and started to lick, some of the slobber went into the mouth.

(That actually happened to me once. XP)

"Down! Down!" Brook said as Chopper started to settle down as he spat some of the slobber out.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked.

"Just swallowed some puppy saliva, nothing to worry about."

She giggled as she gave him his tea and set down a bowl of water for the puppy. "What inspired you to come by here?" She asked.

"Oh, just stumbled into the neighborhood and thought I should drop by a visit."

"That was kind of you."

* * *

It was an hour before Brook and the puppy left and Robin went back to her research table to find that some of the substance was missing. Then she remembered the puppy. "Oh no…" She said as she ran out, only to see the puppy running down the hall followed by a huge explosion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"How did it happen?" Sanji asked as everyone was in Robin's apartment.

"There was a gas leak in one of the rooms…" Robin explained. "Brook accidently knocked over something and created a spark, igniting the gas and burning him. Chopper was able to get away fast enough before the explosion." She sighed. "I managed to hose down the flames… When I found Brook, his skin was completely too burnt that it peeled off to the bone. Surprisingly that his hair was the only one that wasn't burnt… But when I was going to call the ambulance to call in DOA…"

Everyone looked at the skeleton with the big afro, which was a bit burnt, but still whole, that was supposed to be the old musician.

"Yohohoho! It was so scary!"

"Did you want to have a second chance in life?"

"Well… I certainly didn't feel old after it happened… Though I'm nothing but bone!"

Luffy was the only one who laughed while everyone was just plain weirded out.

"You also said that Chopper may have had some as well." Zoro said as he lifted his puppy up to eye level.

"Yes."

"Seems perfectly fine." He said.

"I was good master! Honest!" The puppy said, causing a huge silence in the room.

"Yeah, Marimo… Perfectly fine." Sanji said as Zoro just looked at the puppy like it was some alien.

"You just talked?"

"Oh!" Chopper said as he put both paws over his muzzle.

"When were you able to do that?"

"Ah!" Chopper cried. "What's going on? Why am I talking!? Why do my arms bend that way!?"

"Oi! Oi! Calm down Chopper!" Zoro said as he petted the confused puppy.

"I'm sorry master! I'm sorry!"

"First of all, don't call me master. Second, you didn't know any better." Zoro said, not really sure if he's fully convinced himself.

"Cool! You got a talking dog Zoro!" Luffy said, seeing the bright side of the situation. "Can I hold him!? Pretty please!?"

"This is getting weird…" Usopp said.

"I'll say…" Sanji said as he started to head out to the balcony to smoke.

"What now?" Nami asked.

"Report this to the higher ups and beg them to send it up back into space where it belongs or face a mutation that cannot be redone."

"Cannot be redone?" Franky said. "You mean there's no cure or prevention?"

She shook her head. "Afraid not. And by further research, it seems that once you got your DNA changed by this substance, the only thing that can weaken you is large amounts of water, preferably a lake or an ocean. The body, even bones, can sink if they go under."

"Shit…" Zoro said.

"I suck at swimming anyway."

"Then you'll be more cautious around water from now on." Robin said as she used her new ability to straighten her desk.

"That's cool." Nami said.

"It does come in handy."

"Sugoui!" Luffy said. "What can you do?"

"Let's see…" She said as she crossed her arms and two hands and arms appeared above Luffy's head, making him look like he has antlers.

"I'm a deer!" Luffy said when he saw his reflection, making Usopp and Brook laugh.

"Let me get this straight…" Franky said. "We got a rubber man, a pyromaniac's ultimate dream form, your ability to sprout limbs, Brook's undead skeleton, and Chopper's human ability. What other things could possibly go wrong?"

"I don't know that's why I have to go to the director's office and get in contact to the head of research to make sure the substance doesn't get produced."

"Or get affected by it." Zoro said. "We don't know who may go crazy over their power."

"I know…" She said as she sat down. "It's been a long day…"

"We should go." Nami said. "You got all that Sanji?"

"Yeah… Freaky shit man…"

"Something we can both agree." Zoro said.

"Does that mean I'm a freak?" Luffy asked.

Zoro sighed. "No… as nakama I can handle any crazy things that are going on with you. It's everything else that I'm worried about."

"Oh…"

"What are we gonna do with Brook? He can't really walk around like he is." Usopp pointed out.

"I can spend the night here." Brook said when Franky bopped him on the head.

"Fat chance!"

"But Franky-san… I can't get fat! I don't have anything but bones!"

Luffy laughed as some sighed.

"Just don't plan on looking at Robin's clothes, you pervert!"

"Right!"

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to…" Sanji said as he and everyone filed out.

"Yeah…" Usopp said. "Although it's kinda fun at the same time if you think about it."

"We're more than just misfits now." Nami said. "We're extreme misfits…"

Luffy giggled, liking the sound of that.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

"W-What on earth!?" One man in a lab coat said as he backed away to a wall, looking fearful at the men, who stood before him with dark intentions in their eyes.

"Thanks for the drug doc…" Said one man. "Who would've thought it could get me out."

"Seriously…"

A few chuckles were heard as they were closing in on the man.

"Th-Those things…" He started to say when he screamed before quickly being silent.

"What's going on in there!" Said a man through the intercome.

The men just chuckled as one of them managed to bust through the steel door and made thier escape.

"So long! Suckers!" Cried out a few.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Sorry this took me awhile! Hit it Brook!

Brook: (grabs first one) From Kira-chan...

...'mubobber'? Nice.

Brook: (grabs another) From MintCa...

Thank you!

Brook: (grabs another) From Tori-san...

Thanks, but I plan on making that 'slight' to 'a bit more'.

Brook: (grabs another) From Dream-san...

I've seen Static Shock! And I'm a bit of a nerd myself, but you know, most of us is some form of a nerd at the end of the day.

Brook: (grabs another) From Ookami-san...

Thank you! I plan to fit him somewhere in this fic and I've been busy as well, so I know what it feels like.

Brook: (grabs another) From Kami-san...

Thanks.

Brook: (grabs another) From Gecko-san...

You'll find out... and so will I once I find them...

Brook: (grabs another) From Suguri-chan...

Your wish is granted.

Brook: (grabs last one) From Mimi-chan...

Okay! For chapter seven, (giggles) I really don't know how to respond to that. For chapter eight, who wouldn't be? For chapter nine, I agree. And for chapter ten, I know... what on earth am I going to do with the prisoners? I'll find a way.

Brook: That's all we have! Yohohoho!

(nods) Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 11

_**'This is your news of the world with the top breaking news.'**_ Said the announcer as people gathered around the electronic stores to watch the televisions.

_**'Late last evening, there was a major prison breakout. About every prisoner placed in drug experimental programs, for the alternative of either life or death sentence, broke out just immediately after going through an experimental drug that is confidential at this point.**_

_**However, while some prisoners were taken down by gunpoint, many made it out. These prisoners are to be known as armed and dangerous.'**_

* * *

Among the crowd, as the news were showing grainy images of the prison break, was Zoro walking Chopper.

He looked like he had some bad seafood as he looked at Chopper, who was shivering in the horrid truth of the events that was unfolding. 'Just great…' He thought when his cell went off, only to see a text from Sanji.

_'You jinxed, you baka Marimo!'_

'Couldn't be a man to tell me himself!?' He thought as he and Chopper left the crowd and headed to the old apartment that the brothers recently moved back in.

* * *

Luffy and Ace in the meantime were still going through some of the stuff that was saved for them after ten years. They were trying on clothes, seeing what still fits and what doesn't when Zoro went in, which he had to close the door quickly as they were changing.

"Zoro?" Luffy said.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Zoro said through the door.

"Trying our old clothes on!" Ace said. "Come on in!"

Zoro did as Chopper ran in like any puppy would.

"What's up Zoro? You don't look so good." Luffy asked as he grabbed Chopper and lifted him up.

"I guess you haven't heard the news."

The brothers looked at each other before looking back at the man. "What news?" They said in unison.

Zoro gave a brief summary of what he heard earlier and looked at the expression on the brothers faces.

"Shit…" Ace said. "Now we have to worry about running into these guys!"

"It can't be all bad." Luffy said.

"Luffy… These guys were placed in that specific prison to be experimented until they die." Zoro said. "They would have to do the worst thing possible to get in there! So, it is that bad Luffy."

"Don't worry! As long as there's a way to defeat them, then they can't be immortal."

"Unless that's one of their wishes…" Zoro said, remembering what the Robin said.

"That would be troublesome." The teen said simply. "But they can't be immortal, immortal."

"What's the difference?"

"Vampires can be killed by having a stake through the heart or sunlight… Fairies die when you say you don't believe them… Even Santa has to have a few replacements like they do for Lassie."

Zoro looked at Ace with an expression saying 'Is he serious?', while the eldest brother shrugged casually as he pitched another shirt to a growing pile.

The green haired man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't like that though. What if one of those bastards happens to be stronger than you?"

"I'm made of rubber, Zoro, even the hardest punches wouldn't hurt me that badly."

"What about sharp objects? There could be some asshole made of knives or what not. Or extreme freezing powers!"

"Then I'll defreeze him." Ace said.

"What if someone has water ability then?" Zoro said, almost shocked to hear the other was thinking the same way as Luffy.

"Look Zoro. You should know what our motto is by now." Ace said.

Zoro sighed. "What ever happens, happens. Even at the face of Death, will go down with a fight and a smile on our face." He recited seeing the two brothers looking at him with their goofy grins. "If you're going to laugh, let it out."

"We're not laughing Zoro!" Luffy said with a toothy smile. "Just great to hear the motto!"

Zoro rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch. "Shit! I'm going to be late!"

"Want me to take you?" Ace offered.

"No, you seem busy as it is."

"Zoro… you get lost in your own apartment." Ace said. "Let me take you to whatever you need to get to."

Zoro sighed as he looked at Luffy. "Would you mind watching Chopper for a bit?"

"No problem!" The teen said happily as he hugged and nuzzled the little puppy.

With that, Zoro and Ace left the room with only Luffy and Chopper.

"So Chopper!" Luffy said as he lifted the puppy to eye level. "What games do you like to play?"

"Uh… Fetch is my favorite one."

"How about hide and seek! Oh! Or how about tag!?"

Chopper's bob of a tail wagged at the thought of tag, which was mostly chasing. "Tag!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Smoker was overlooking the prison that the outbreak took place. And he was anything but happy about what he heard.

"You didn't think of the impossible!?"

"W-Well…" Said one scientist. "We figured it could be dangerous… But…"

"You went ahead and did it!"

"It was just a small amount! Hardly a pill size worth!"

"And look where it got you!" Smoker said as he pointed at the list of criminals. "You got many of your 'test subjects' running and hiding about out in civilized life and a few of your own dead! You tell me what is worth!"

The man didn't say anything as Smoker dismissed the discussion and walked around, talking to his group about the crime scene.

"Smoker-san!" Called out a woman.

Smoker sighed as he looked at a thin woman with black-blue, chin length hair, wearing glasses, and a klutz as she tripped over her own feet.

"Tagashi! You better have a good explanation for being late!"

"Gomenasai Smoker-san!" She said as she continued to run, only to have another officer pop out of nowhere, bumped into the said officer as the box he was holding catapulted out of his hands and the contents flew out.

"Oh! Gomenasai!" She said as she looked from the officer to Smoker, who was covered in a dust-like substance. "Smoker-san! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine! Damn it Tagashi! If you're going to be in a hurry, do so in an orderly fashion!"

"Hai!"

"What the hell is this stuff?"

"That was our experimental drug that we were using on the prisoners." One scientist said, shocked in one spot.

Smoker, hearing from Ace after hearing from Luffy about what Robin found out about the substance, literally froze in his position. 'Crap.' He thought as he slowly turned his head to look at the dust-like substance in his hand, wondering what was going to happen to him.

* * *

_Later_

Smoker drove up to Robin's place, practically ran up the stairs to her door, and knocked rapidly.

When the door opened, he saw a skeleton. He looked at either side of him before looking at the skeleton again.

"Did I step in some twisted version of the Twilight Zone?"

"Smoker-san?"

"Brook?"

"The one and only!"

"What the hell…?"

"It's a long story. Please! Come in!"

Smoker went in and helped himself a seat as Robin walked into the room.

"Oh! Smoker-san."

"Hello Robin." Smoker said as he put an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"This is unexpected." She said.

"Indeed!" Brook said with his unique laugh.

"What brings you to this side of town?"

"I think I may have been exposed to that drug crap, or whatever they call it."

Robin looked at the man as she sat down across from him. "Explain…"

Smoker explained what happened and Robin looked thoughtful.

"So, how do I know I have this crap on me?"

"I try focusing on an object and try to do something."

"And…"

"I would start with something like a pillow." She said as she held up a pillow. "Now, try to do something with the pillow, without moving from where you are."

Smoker did, and as fifteen minutes went by, it was clear that he doesn't have telekinesis.

"Try extending your arms out and try to grab it. It could be a physical one you have."

Smoker extended his right hand and focused on the pillow and saw that his arm turned white and puffy before looking like cotton candy.

"What the hell!?" He said as he arm quickly went back to normal.

"Seems you're able to turn your body to smoke, Smoker-san." She said with a small smile as Brook laughed.

"Shit..." Smoker said as he looked at his arm. "Perfect shit…"

"Once you get the hang of it, it isn't all that horrifying." She said as she used her ability to straighten her desk.

"I guess." He said as he got up. "I better go."

"Come by anytime." She said as he walked out of the door.

"So now Smoker-san has it." Brook said.

"This substance has a way of condemning people to a certain fate they hold."

"I guess…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

While Zoro was teaching a class, Ace running a few errands, Smoker to ponder what his ability is, and everyone else doing their own thing, Luffy and Chopper went over to Zoro's place and 'explored'.

"I don't think Zoro-sama would like this…" Chopper said as he sat down looking at the teen as he went through the closet.

"Zoro told you not to call him master, Chopper. And I'm not doing anything illegal."

"Going into someone's home and just going through their things is catorgized as breaking in."

"It's only breaking in if I broke the windows, the door, or the lock."

"There's a passive approach…"

"For a puppy, you know a lot of things."

"Zoro would watch cop shows and news now and then when nothing else is on."

"Really?"

"Uh huh! He even lets me watch E.R."

"Is that a reality show about actual emergency rooms or just a show that tries to give the feel of an actual E.R.?"

"Either really."

"So you're okay with seeing someone being cut up and seeing blood?"

"As long as it in the hospital scene, I'm not as bothered. When we see the cop shows, some of the things just bug me."

"I bet." Luffy said as he looked up on the shelf above the clothes. "What's in here?"

"Be careful! Zoro leaves the heavy stuff up there!"

"That doesn't make sense…" He said as he felt a bowling ball. "He bowls?"

"Only a little, when there's no kendo and he doesn't want to hang out with the pack."

"Why?"

"I don't know… He would usually look really pissed, but he would usually go to his weights to let it out."

"And bowls when he doesn't want to bother with the weights?"

"I guess. He doesn't like to interact with people when he gets really angry. I should know. He would usually drop me off to Usopp's place after work and goes off somewhere before coming back and he'll be okay."

Luffy placed that information in the deep corner of his mind as he searched more, only to feel something like a book. A really big book.

He took it out carefully and saw that it had some dust on it. He blew on the cover and saw a blank dark maroon cover. He opened the cover and saw some pictures of the younger Zoro.

"What's that?" Chopper asked.

"It's Zoro's album."

"Oh yeah, he had one of those books before! But… it wasn't that big and the cover was in a different cover."

"I thought dogs see black and white."

"Oh… I must've gained color in my vision then…"

"And you didn't freak out?"

"Talking and walking like a human was scary enough!"

"You can walk like a human?"

"Yeah… I don't feel comfortable when I do."

"I wanna see!"

"What's in the album?" Chopper asked, hopefully diverting the teen's attention to something that wasn't him.

Luffy looked at the picture of the young Zoro, couldn't be no more than three, standing alone on the sidewalk, wearing a red shirt with a white stripe across the chest and black shorts with black sandals.

He walked to the couch and flipped the page, to see a document about Zoro.

"He lost his biological mother in a riot slaughter… got caught in the middle while trying to pick him up from daycare… His father was never in the picture…" He read what he saw and now acknowledged.

"Really?"

"Yeah… He must've gotten these documents when he was old enough… I saw Zoro when he was nine before I went up into space." He said as he continued to read through.

"He was adopted two days later after trying to run away from the orphanage and founded by the sensei of the kendo dojo." He smiled as he remembered that information. "He told me about that…"

"What happened then?" Chopper asked. "I remember seeing only him and you."

"He has those pictures too?"

"Yeah, but tell me what happens next!" Chopper said, knowing that it wasn't a story, but it was a story in a way.

Luffy looked at the other page next to the document and saw some pictures of his new family.

There was a man, he seemed average and gentle as well as fair. He had black hair that was tied to a pony tail, a high forehead, and glasses over his slanted eyes that seemed in place with the oval shaped head.

There was also a girl, the man's daughter probably. She reminded him of Tagashi, when he had a brief introduction when Smoker was visiting sometime ago. But the girl in the picture didn't have glasses, and looked tomboyish with the large white shirt and short black leggings.

Then there was Zoro, smiling from ear to ear, holding up a kendo practice sword.

The pages continued with the happy scenes of Zoro and his small family. Some of the scenes were the girl and the kid Zoro arguing, fighting, and losing to the tomboyish sister.

He enjoyed looking at the good years of the kid Zoro's life, until he saw the major change in expression.

Zoro wore black from his shirt to his shoes, and next to him was his adopted father, also wearing black, and looking… distant.

He turned the page and saw the picture of the girl along with something said below.

_**Kuina **_

_**Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend. **_

_**Shall be missed by those who loved her**_

He looked at the other page and saw the copy of the death description and certificate.

"Kuina's death was caused when she fell down the stairs… snapped the spinal cord in her neck… instant death…" He said as he remembered when he was told this.

* * *

_#Flashback#_

"My sister, Kuina, we were running down the stairs, I was ahead of her and turned the corner when she fell and broke her neck. Not long after that, my father died because he got sick."

_#End of Flashback#_

He turned the page, this time he only saw Zoro, his back turned as there was a news article about the death of the sensei and father. He knew what had happened.

"He got sick and died…"

"That's so sad…" Chopper said, sitting like a child next to the teen.

Luffy turned the pages, which was nothing but the funeral, then pictures of the orphanages buildings. A lot of buildings. "Shit Zoro… I knew you ran away from a lot of orphanages… but damn…" He said as he finished seeing about fifteen pages of orphanages. "He was born clear across the globe and ended up here!"

"You didn't know that?"

"No!" Luffy said. "He didn't seem like he would be born so far away…" He closed the book and looked at Chopper. "Where's the other album you said you may have seen."

"Oh, hold on!" Chopper said as he went back to looking like a puppy and sniffed around before stopping at the door. "It's in his room."

Luffy opened the door.

"We can't go in!"

"Don't you want to know more about Zoro?"

"Zoro told me about it though!"

"All of it?"

"Well…"

Luffy went into the bedroom and saw that it was a little messy, but easily managed. "Where, oh where is Zoro's album? Oh where, oh where can it be?" He sang as he looked around before finding a black leather book. He picked it up and opened to see the picture of the orphanage that he remembers from living in the city.

"Found it!" He cheered as he ran back to the couch, with Chopper quickly following behind.

He opened to the second page, which was a group picture of everyone. But this time there was writing on the plastic protective cover.

The writing in red were on Sanji, a.k.a Curly Brow, and Nami, a.k.a Witch. The ones in white ink were on Robin, 'Miss. Know-It-All', Franky, 'Pervert', Usopp, 'Lair', Brook, 'Musician/Pervert', and Ace, 'Pyro maniac'. And the writing in gold ink was him, 'Greatest Baka in the world'.

He smiled as he took a deep breath as he felt like crying. "Stupid Zoro…" He said as he blinked the tears back.

"You okay Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Sorry… Zoro… He wasn't really big on expressing himself even as a kid. And seeing this…" He laughed. "It's good to know."

"Yeah." Chopper said as he laughed. "Keep going! I wanna know more!"

"Okay, okay." He said as he turned another page, only to see a picture of him and Zoro. He was holding the kid Zoro, while the said kid tried to pry himself out of his hold.

"This was taken a day after he didn't try to run away from the orphanage." He explained. "He never liked being hugged. But I always hug him anyway." He giggled. "I guess I liked the idea that I'm the only person who dared try to hug him at that time."

"Why?"

"Well… after the stunt he pulled the day he got into the orphanage, all the kids and adults were a bit cautious around him. But when I come around, they seem more relaxed and go about what they want to do while I played with Zoro, along with the others."

"He didn't like that, right."

"He said he'll play with other kids when hell freezes over and the Devil himself takes a millennia holiday." He said with a grin. "He's funny that way."

"How is that funny?"

Luffy ignored that as he looked at the other page. "And this is the first official fight between Sanji and Zoro."

"Who won?"

"There wasn't a winner. But it was good to see that the two got along."

"How is fighting a way of getting along?"

"Well, Sanji has always fought guys that were mean to girls. And Zoro could care less about girls. So when Zoro called Sanji 'Curly Brow', it was a good sign that they will be friends and rivals for a long time."

"How?"

"Both are complete opposites and are both strong in their own right and style. Plus, when I'm not around, the two have each other to bring peace to each other."

"I'm not sure your thinking straight."

"Do you see Zoro running away from the orphanage? Or doing things that keep him in jail? And Sanji? Do you see him going off with some chick that would've ruined everything that makes him who he is? Or lashing out on every guy that has a beautiful girl who's happy with that guy, versus being miserable but that's a different story altogether."

Chopper just stared at the teen before him. "You come that up yourself?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Nothing. What else?"

He flipped the page again to see the many pictures of all the activities they had together. "Wow… he has a lot of pictures of the group."

"He said that this picture was his favorite." Chopper said as he pointed to one picture with both the teen and the child Zoro, on a roller coaster.

"This is the first time all of us were on a roller coaster. Franky made it out of all the scrap metal that he could get his hands on from the junk yard, and it was so awesome! That's how Ace met Smoker."

"Really?"

"Yep! Smoker was in on the scene, telling us that it was unlawful to have something like this made in the backyard of an orphanage. Something about health and safety. He didn't really care, but he was told to get there because he happened to have that area at that time and was close to the orphanage." He laughed. "Since then Ace has been trying to find Smoker and get himself in trouble to get his attention!"

"It must've been really fun!"

"It was! Though, Sanji, Nami and Usopp got sick. Which gave Zoro bragging rights against Sanji for about a month."

Both laughed at that as Luffy turned the page, which has a picture of a hiking trail and both Luffy and Zoro were on top of a vertical log, over a small water fall.

"Oh! This was a great time for the both of us!" Luffy said. "We scared everyone when we were up there. Smoker took the picture then. But it was so worth seeing everyone's faces when I called them." He laughed as he turned the page, which was the two of them sleeping in the same sleeping bag.

"What happened here?" Chopper asked.

"Zoro had his own sleeping bag, but then we found out that the strap to it broke and lost it somewhere during the hike. He said he'll be damned if he stays with Sanji, Franky, and Brook. He would've been okay with Usopp, but Zoro said he wouldn't be caught dead in a sleeping bag with sheep on it. And Ace was sharing a tent with Smoker. And I had a huge sleeping bag, because I thought Ace and I would share. But I'm glad that it happened the way it did." He said as he giggled. "He snores just as loudly as I do!" He laughed.

"So then what happened?"

"You're enjoying this."

"Zoro never told me some of these!"

"Okay, okay!" He said as he turned the page where all of them were in school uniform. "Man he hated that uniform."

He looked to see in his high school uniform, which was a plain dark blue pants and jacket, which he was wearing a white shirt under it. He also saw the others in their elementary uniforms, which was dark blue shorts and either a white top or a yellow top.

"Why?"

"First, he didn't like school except P.E. Second, he hated to wear the same thing six days a week."

"Oh."

"He never liked following the rules unless it's related to what he likes." He giggled. "I have to get to the orphanage early everyday to talk him into the uniform for three months before he did it on his own."

He turned the page and saw the pictures of only him and his brother in a sea of confetti and things that are related to stars, planets and spaceships.

"This was the party that was thrown for me and Ace just before the both of us were sent off to space…" He looked at the pictures, finding Zoro in some pictures, looking betrayed and angry. "Zoro didn't talk to me that night… I tried to talk to him, but he just glared at me and walked away."

"You didn't try to stop him?"

"I would've… but something about his glare told me to leave him alone. He's done plenty of those, but that night was different. And I respected his space…"

"Then what?" Chopper asked, completely hooked in.

"After the party, I wanted to talk to him… but when I went into the room where he shared with the other guys, he had a blanket over his head and was facing the opposite way. And Zoro sleeps with the blanket down to his waist… I told him good night and left."

"He didn't say good bye?"

"No… the next day, just before I had to go, he ran all the way from the orphanage to say that it wasn't fair… and that it was impossible that an idiot like me can go." He smiled a small smile as he remembered that day. "It was the only times I've seen him cry… And he hates crying in front of people." He took Boshi off and looked at it. "I gave him my treasure so that he will have something of mine as well as give him luck." He grinned. "It worked out well in the end."

Chopper sniffed as he tried to keep himself from crying. "That's so nice!" He sniffled. "No wonder he's so nice!"

"He is nice before he met me, just needed someone to listen is all."

"That, and you wouldn't leave me alone for the first month since I decided to stay in that orphanage."

Both turned to see Zoro there, smirking while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"When did you get in? I didn't hear you!" Chopper said.

"Just long enough to hear about the uniform thing." He said as he walked across the room to place his bag down. "And yes, I hated wearing that horrifying uniform, but I had to dress myself in order for you to stop coming in and convince me to get dressed."

Luffy just smiled and giggled. "Education is important."

"Says the idiot."

Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"You wanna lose that?"

Luffy brought his tongue back in.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up and throw something in for dinner."

"Like what?"

Zoro shrugged. "You can look and tell me when I get out."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he grabbed Chopper and went into the kitchen.

"Don't eat anything!" Zoro called.

"I won't!"

"I mean it Luffy!"

"I know!" He whined. "You usually mean what you say most of the time."

Zoro rolled his eyes as he went into the bathroom. "I'm going to kill him if he cleans out my fridge." He murmured as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Damn… He's right."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Luffy looked in the fridge and quickly grabbed a piece of fruit.

"Luffy! He said not to eat anything."

"I know. Just like I know he probably said he's going to kill me if I cleaned out his fridge, but I'm not going to, nor will he attempt to kill me." He said as he looked in the freezer. "He has the meat supreme pizza!?"

"Are we having pizza?"

* * *

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he ran into the bathroom, which was unlocked. "You got meat supreme pizza!?"

"Luffy!" Zoro, exposed without a shower curtain, called as both shared an uncomfortable moment. "Get out!"

Luffy did and closed the door. "Zoro…" He said, loud enough to be heard through the door. "Where did you get that scar?"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"Zoro… Where did you get that scar?" Luffy's voice was heard through the door as the said man turned off the water from the shower.

"Give me a minute…" He said as he dried and dressed himself.

* * *

When he did get out, he saw that Luffy didn't move from his spot as he turned to look at him.

"I'll make dinner and tell you, okay?"

The teen nodded as he let the other walk to the kitchen as he sat on the couch with Chopper, looking concerned and confused.

* * *

When Zoro was finished with the pizza, he almost hoped that Luffy would forget by the time the teen saw the food, but it was backfired when he didn't even bother drooling over the slice of pizza.

"Zoro… the scar…"

"It wasn't a big deal Luffy." He said. "I got into a small accident, that's all."

"You can't get a scar like that unless the wound itself was deep…"

Zoro didn't know how to respond to that.

"What happened…"

"I was riding my motorcycle one day and it suddenly rained. I took the turn to quickly and fell."

"Didn't you get help?"

"Yeah, I did."

Luffy just looked at his untouched slice before looking at the man, who was slowly biting his slice. "I don't believe you." He said. "You're just as bad a liar as I am, but you can pull it off better than I can… if I didn't know you that well."

Zoro sighed as he knew this, but didn't want to explain it either. "Maybe you when I was nine years old…" He knew it was harsh, but he didn't want to explain it.

Luffy knew it was below the belt, and it hurt him to hear the other say that, but it was clear to him. He picked up the slice and took a small bite, finding the taste dull and horrible but he didn't say anything.

* * *

It was uncomfortably silent, and Chopper could sense the atmosphere of uncertainty and doubt linger in the air. "The pizza is good." He said, trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

"It's a frozen pizza heated in the oven." Zoro said. "Nothing special about it."

"W-Well… at least it wasn't burnt… Nobody like a burnt pizza."

"Food is food, even if it has worms." Luffy said.

Chopper could sense the atmosphere becoming worse than before and decided that talking was out of the question at the moment.

* * *

Luffy thought about the reasons why the other wouldn't talk to him and thought about the prison break out that happened and the way the others were talking about it. When a passing thought came to him.

"Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Did a guy from that prison do that to you?"

Zoro paused in his eating and placed the slice back down on his plate. "You've gotten quick in your thinking."

"I've thought about you guys all the time… And I don't like thinking, you know that."

"More than I should…"

"Zoro… Who was it?"

"I don't know… I woke up from the hospital and didn't bother finding out."

"You could've died…"

"I'm still here…"

"What if this guy comes back?"

"It was by dumb unfortunate chance that it happened."

"This person might blame you for putting them in prison…"

"They would have to know me then."

"But Zoro!"

"Luffy! It was three years ago! I don't know if the person is alive or dead, and I really don't care about that! I only care about you and that's all that mattered then!"

Both were silent, stared at each other in shock. Zoro for what he just said, and Luffy hearing it.

They didn't say anything as they ate their pizza, finding the taste a little better then.

* * *

Chopper on the other hand was just glad that the atmosphere seemed a little lighter, but he was confused why the two were acting weird.

"What's wrong Zoro?" He asked, seeing that his owner seemed redder in the face and sweat forming on his temple.

Luffy looked to see that the other indeed was doing about everything to not have any eye contact with anyone. He wanted to say something, but after what he just heard he didn't know what to do. He couldn't really understand what the other meant when he said that.

But he also knows that if he didn't say anything, it was going to get even more uncomfortable then it already is.

"So, uh…" He started. "Did you do any tournaments with Kendo?"

"Uh… yeah…" Zoro said, still not looking up.

Zoro was lecturing himself about how stupid he was and why, in the life of him, did he say that? He didn't know what the hell he was talking about and why, of all things, did he confess that he had a slight obsession to the other's well being in coming home from the space thing.

"Did you win any?"

"First place in the last five years."

"That's cool…"

"Yeah…"

The change in the subject wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Luffy…" Zoro said as he lifted his head a little, but still not gaining eye contact. "I… I don't know how to explain this… But…"

Luffy waited as the other was trying to organize his thoughts.

"I've… I guess had a slight obsession about you getting home when I was younger. And…" He awkwardly laughed a little. "It sounds stupid if not creepy, but I would make a list of the things that we would do together when everyone had their chance with you… Okay that sounded a little wrong… Anyway! You got the idea…" He was rambling now, which was very unlike him and he knew it. "And… I would look at the list over and over as the years go by… you know, crossing things out and stuff like that…"

"What happened to the list?"

"I threw it away…"

"Why?"

Zoro then looked at Luffy and grinned. "Because I knew you would come up with something better."

Luffy blushed as his mouth became slightly dry.

Chopper just looked at the two and felt that he should go somewhere else.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" He said as he quickly got out of his chair and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

The two looked at the furry creature in confusion as they caught sight of their gaze on each other.

"That was weird." Luffy said first.

"Yeah…" Zoro said, still feeling awkward about what he said just seconds ago. "So… do you need anything else?" He got up to put his plate away when Luffy stopped him and he looked at the teen. "Luffy?"

Luffy didn't know what he was doing, he just felt like getting up, not wanting the other to move and leaned in so that very little space was between them. He shivered when he heard the other say his name, but he didn't know what to do or say. He just wanted to be closer.

Zoro could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as he closed that small space and wrapped his arms around the teen, who in turn wrapped his around his waist.

Both their eyes didn't leave the other's gaze as the older of the two felt drawn to go lean down towards the other's lips, while the younger felt his heart racing and his mind racing with so many thoughts that it became a blur, as well as lifting himself up a little to close the rest of the gap to meet the other's lips.

* * *

For a moment, the two stayed in that position in comfortable silence before the elder of the two moved one hand cautiously to the back of the other's head, and pressed them closer. The other raised both hands to the other's shoulder blades and grabbed fistfuls of the shirt's material as the joined lips hesitantly moved in a slow, uncertain rhythm before parting for breathing.

They looked at each other and seemed to realize what they were doing and parted from each other.

"Gomenasai!" Both of them said, which confused both of them.

"It wasn't your-"

"I wasn't thi-"

"Would you just let me say something!"

They looked at each other in confusion as well as feeling slightly empty from the sudden parting.

"I don't know what to say Luffy…" Zoro started.

"Me too…" Luffy said as he looked at the time. "I should get back home."

"Yeah… Do you want me to-"

"No, no… I can get there okay by myself."

"You sure?"

"I can take care of myself…"

"If you say so…"

The two felt awkward as Luffy slowly started for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow… all of us are going to see a movie."

"Oh! Yeah… I almost forgot about that."

Zoro nodded as another awkward silence hung in the air. "Well… See ya."

"See ya…" Luffy said as he took one last glance at the other before closing the door.

Zoro stood there, wondering what the hell happened.

Chopper, in the meantime, had his ear against the door, but could barely hear anything. 'What's going on out there!?'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The next day, everyone, except Chopper and Brook, met up at the theatre and placed Zoro to do the snacks.

"Why the hell should I do it!?"

"Language Zoro!" Nami said.

"Because you lost a bet to Nami some time ago." Sanji pointed out.

"That was five months ago!"

"It's still being affective." Nami said with a Cheshire cat grin. "Unless you want a five percent raise in your debt…"

Zoro sighed as he reluctantly agreed. "Fine! What do you guys want?"

Everyone but Luffy were calling out their orders before heading into the theatres.

"Come on Luffy!" Ace called.

"I'm going to help Zoro with the snacks!"

"And have you eat them all?" Usopp said. "Sorry Luffy, but I don't think that's going to fly!"

Luffy pouted as he looked at Zoro.

"The usual for you. I know." Zoro said with a small smile. "Go ahead, I got it."

Luffy nodded as he went up to the others.

"Doesn't he act a little different towards Zoro lately?" Nami said to Ace.

Ace just shrugged as Luffy playfully hurried them in.

* * *

Throughout the movie, Luffy would glance to Zoro, who was sitting five seats from his left, and regretted sitting in the seats in the middle of the row. He can watch the movie better this way, but he wasn't really watching the movie.

Zoro took the aisle seat, but glanced at Luffy who was doing the same. He couldn't get what happened last night out of his mind and the distance was really bugging him. He never wanted to see this movie in the first place, and he knew the other always try to take the middle seat in a movie.

He was just glad that there was a sappy love scene on, it gave him a reason to get out of the theatre and get some air. He has a lot of things to clear with himself.

Luffy saw the other walk out at a romance scene and wanted to get out as well, but waited for a bit and dealt with the scene a bit, which one actor used the simple yet powerful words in any form of living.

'I love you.'

He has always heard the word in books, television, movies, even from strangers from the street. But it was the first time he truly paid any attention to what the impact of the words mean. He needed air.

* * *

After excusing himself and walking casually out of the theatre room, he caught a glimpse of the other going into the restroom, and went in as well. He noticed a lock on the door and thought about locking it, but he shook the thought out and looked to see the other looking at him.

"Luffy?"

"Hey Zoro…"

Both were just standing there in a slightly awkward silence.

"Still don't like love scene, huh."

"Not my thing…" Zoro said as he washed his hands, just because.

Another silence between them before Zoro looked at himself at the mirror.

"Luffy… About yesterday… I…" He started, thinking up the best way that could describe what must've happened.

Luffy, hearing his own heartbeat, went up to the other until he was only a half of a foot away.

"I don't know how to describe what happened then… But… I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." Luffy said, remembering that time a bit better. "I was the one who made the first move."

"Huh?"

"I stopped you and leaned up close to you."

"Then I should've controlled myself when I hugged you."

"Zoro… I liked it…"

"Huh? Liked what?"

Luffy looked at the other before quickly planted his lips over the other's.

Zoro was a bit shocked and surprised from the sudden kiss, but didn't make a move to move away as the teen parted and leaned back to look at him.

"That…"

Another silence fell in the empty restroom before Zoro spoke.

"What now?"

Luffy knew what the other meant and looked ahead at nothing in particular. "See where this goes… I guess. It's not like we did anything too serious."

"Yeah…" Zoro agreed, knowing that it could be worse. "You didn't feel awkward at all after that?"

"It was a bit awkward… But…" Luffy said as he looked at the other. "To me, ten years ago and now, you have always had a certain place in my mind that makes you special to me." He looked away and up at the ceiling. "I don't know how to explain it. But that's the best way I could describe it. When you were a kid… You just have something about you that makes things so much fun than the others." He giggled. "I was told not to pick favorites, but you know what? I'm human, and you were definitely my favorite out of everyone…" He looked straight ahead at nothing again. "But now that you're ten years older… that feeling is still there… but at the same time it changed once I'm used to the idea that you're older and the world changed a lot." He sighed. "You know where I'm getting at, right?"

Zoro placed his hand over the other's, making the teen look at him. "I know what you mean." He said with a smile as he squeezed the other's hand, which was returned.

"So… we're going to see this through?"

"Looks like it."

Luffy smiled. "I guess it won't be so bad… we already hang out as much as it is."

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

"We better get back to the movie before Ace starts to worry."

"Yeah. I've seen him angry before."

"Oh Zoro!"

He just smiled as they walked out of the restroom and back into the theatre, not realizing that Robin and Nami have been eyeing them.

* * *

After the movie, everyone talked about their favorite part and went out for something to eat when Nami nudged Zoro.

"What?"

"I saw you and Luffy walk back in the theatre together."

"So?"

"What took you two so long to get back?"

"We went to the restroom and talked about how stupid those sappy scenes are."

"Uh huh…" She said.

"Just what are you hinting at?"

"Like and oaf like you would know."

Zoro knew what she was hinting at, but he was playing it out. This was probably the only time he thanked theatre class for. He went to a pausing moment before looking like he saw the ugliest creature in the world.

"Wow Nami… I didn't know you like thinking stuff like that."

"What?"

"I don't know what you were thinking, to be honest, but you should know that Luffy and I have been and always be friends, just like you and everyone else are also friends. Even if we want to kill each other."

Nami looked shocked as she 'humph' and walked ahead.

'Check and mate.' He thought, keeping his poker face on when Robin giggled. 'Shit… I can fool Nami, but Robin knows.'

Robin winked before walking up to Franky and hooked her arm through his and rested her head on his arm.

'She can be trusted though.' Zoro thought as Luffy jumped on him, which he grumbled while he laughed.

Yep, they were pretty good actors when they want to be.

That's when a scream was heard.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

A woman's scream was heard when a group of men went in to the lobby, looking like they were out for blood.

Then one of the men pointed to their group to what looks like the leader, who looked over as well and grinned a wide, toothy, crazy grin.

"Well look who's here!" Said the leader, a well built man with dirty sand blond hair. "If it isn't the famous surviving brothers, Ace and Luffy!"

Luffy got down from Zoro's back and stood by his side. "What are you doing?" He asked, as casual as possible.

"Like you, just didn't want to pay." Said the leader as the group snickered.

Luffy didn't say anything.

"So this is your group of friends? From the chicks with you, I'm guessing you were forced into a chick flick." He said as he group laughed.

"Yeah… So?"

"_So?_ Ya hear that fellas? He doesn't know!" He said as some of the guys laughed as well.

"Maybe he didn't have what you got boss."

"That could be… Even if it was those two who brought it."

Luffy and Ace started to walk up a bit before stopping side by side.

"You saying you're one of the prisoners who escaped?" Ace asked.

"Maybe…" Said the leader.

"Well then!" Ace said. "We'll give you a deal. You shove off and leave everyone alone, or one of us will kick your ass and take you back to prison."

"I'll just bust out again…"

"If a prisoner can have powers, then a cop can too."

"Huh?" Luffy said.

"Smoker was accidently exposed by it."

"Really?!"

"Yep!" Ace said as he reflexively caught the attack with his hand. "Now that's just plain rude…" He said as his hand became fire, burning the leader's leg.

"He's not worth it Ace!" Luffy said, slightly shocked.

"Sorry." Ace said as he let go, letting the man cry and holler out in pain as he held his burnt leg. "I'm still trying to control the temperature control…" He looked at his hand while feeling bad. "Smoker is going to kill me…"

"At least he won't be able to move…" Luffy said while the man was shouting profanities at them, which he punched him in the face. "Sorry, he was getting annoying."

"I would do the same." Ace said as he looked at the scared group. "Yo."

They yelled as they ran out of the lobby.

"Was it something I said?"

"They're weird…" Luffy said.

"They're monsters…" Said one man, looking up from behind the pinball machine.

"They're not monsters." Franky said. "But you are going to deal with other likes like them for awhile."

* * *

After the man was placed in an ambulance and all questions have been answered, the group just walked around the town.

"Jeeze…" Usopp said. "They may as well add that to the stupid criminal records. _Escaped prisoner with unnamed power face off with a pyro and a rubber man_."

"Hm… It's a bit long." Sanji said. "May as well make it _convicted moron faced off two powerful men_."

"Come on guys…" Ace said. "I really don't feel comfortable about this deal."

"It's not like you asked for this to happen." Zoro said. "But until this whole mess is settled, there has to be those like you and Luffy to keep crack heads like that guy in check. Or this place will be completely swarmed by these guys. Besides, it seems there are pros and cons to this. He may have been a tough fighter, but when fires involved, he crys like a wimp."

"Spoken like a true supporter." Sanji said.

"Better than renaming some stupid headline."

"Oi!"

Luffy just laughed. "I'm just glad nothing major happened! Naa, what was that guy's name again?"

"Hyena something." Ace said.

"Looks like a hyena." Nami said.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy said.

"When are you not?" Usopp said.

"What are we in the mood for?" Robin asked.

"Whose turn is it to choose?" Franky asked.

"I think it's Sanji's." Nami said.

"I went by this French restaurant the other day, and the food seems decent enough." Sanji said.

"Sounds expensive…" Nami said.

"Well, there's always Baratie."

"Well, Luffy really doesn't care where we eat as long as he gets to eat." Usopp said.

"Yup!" Luffy said happily.

"I do believe it's decided." Robin said.

"Alright then, I'll just call my dad for the heads up." He said as he took out his cell.

* * *

While that was going on, Luffy was by Zoro's side and quickly grabbed the other's hand with a quick squeeze, which was returned before they have to let go before anyone noticed.

'This isn't so bad…' Zoro thought as he watched the teen talked animatedly with Usopp. 'I thought this would be a little awkward, but it seems normal enough that it doesn't seem different than before.' He smiled. 'Well… he did say that we'll try this out. It's not definite that's for sure. It is a kiss after all. Important. But who hasn't kissed another person?' He laughed along with the others when the two teens were making fun of each other. 'This isn't very different from before, just that one thing… Well, a couple things, but that one triggered it.'

"Zoro-san." Robin said as the others went ahead a bit. "What is the relationship like with you two?"

Zoro shrugged. "Not as different."

"Oh?"

"We've always been somewhat close… We just have one or two things that makes us even closer."

She nodded.

"Well, we're going to see how this goes for now. No big thing going on at the moment."

"Very similar to today's events."

"I guess… But that was a poor start to a fight."

"Still…"

"Right…"

* * *

I know it's a little... whatever. But I tried to put some little romance thing going on. And I'm trying to think of any more bad guys and allies in the fic. So bear with me here.


	17. Chapter 17

(runs through the door) I'm here!

Brook: Yohohoho! I'm glad to see you're alive and well!

So am I, now the reviews. (sets up the new chapters to be placed in)

Brook: (grabs a few) All from Mimi-chan!

Okay! On chapter 11... I enjoyed doing Chopper in that chapter. 12... I don't understand either. And she doesn't listen very well either. 13... That's just the idea of how many orphages he went in since he was little. 14... No, he got the scar from a guy that was sent into that prison. He was never in jail. 15... I wouldn't, I'm broke as it is. 16... Ace especially.

Brook: (grabs another) From Kira-chan

Who doesn't? And he deserved to have his leg burned…

Brook: (grabs another) From Soge-san

My faves? Hmm… Well in a list, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Brook, and Nami.

Brook: (grabs another) From Gene-san

I always get the names wrong! Damn you 4Kids and my horrible memory!

Brook: (grabs another) From Tori-san

Thank you!

Brook: (grabs another) From Dream-san

(blushes and does a Chopper dance)

Brook: (grabs another) From Alchemist-san

Yeah… in my dreams…

Brook: (grabs another) From Kami-san

(giggles) The wait is over.

Brook: (grabs another) From Ookami-san

Well the wait is over!

Brook: (grabs another) From Gecko-san

Thank you.

Brook: (grabs another) From Chichicken

Thanks, I'll try.

Brook: (grabs another) From FastlyFadingIntoDarkness

(blushes) Thanks.

Brook: (grabs another) From Gino-Esoj

In chapter 3 I'm sorry about that. And 16... Maybe I did, but then when is there a 'perfect' moment? Right?

Brook: (grabs another) From The Wandering Swordsman

For chapter 1 Who doesn't want to hold the little Zoro, and yes I almost cried myself when I made that chapter. 2... (giggles) Just don't tell Zoro that, or I'm a dead authoress. 3... I was working with the twist in the story as I go along, but it's still thought out. And 4... I'm sure you found that out by now.

Brook: (grabs last one) From Hmob1994

Thanks! I try to get it to work somehow.

Brook: That's all for now.

Okay! Enjoy the new chapters everyone!

* * *

Chapter 16

It had been a month since the announcement of the 'drug' spread within the city. Some criminals were either put away or killed from having a 'useless' ability, or were just cornered.

Ace and Luffy had done some of their work within their area of the city, which was dubbed the 'D. Brothers and Co.' area.

Smoker got a hand of his ability and was considered the dangerous man to come across to both the criminals that came his way and his work place. Only a few higher ups, some of which also got accidently exposed to the 'drug', and his klutzy partner.

***

"Let's see…" Ace said one morning as he looked at the paper. "Still wanted are Crocodile for illegal organized crime, Rob Lucci and Co. for murder, Moria for kidnapping and illegal experimentation…"

"The usual hard guys to find." Luffy said as he ate his breakfast.

"Even Smoky is having hell finding these guys. Not to mention the crime rate is getting worse."

"What about any new people having abilities?"

"Let's see… A young girl was found to have been exposed to the 'drug' and is now able to understand animals."

"That's cool."

"That's all that's here." Ace said as he put down the paper and drank his coffee.

"I'm off to school!" Luffy announced as he ran out the door.

"Have a good day!"

***

Luffy ran to his school to see Usopp talking to Kaya. "Oi! Usopp!"

"Luffy!" Usopp called as Kaya turned and waved.

"What's going on?"

"Usopp was just telling me the giant goldfish he caught when he was little." Kaya said with a sweet smile.

"HUH!? You didn't tell me you caught a giant goldfish!"

Usopp laughed as he was about to retell his tale when the bell rang. "Oh boy, we better hurry." He said as they ran to the building.

***

Later that day, Luffy headed to the dojo, where he found Zoro just heading out to his motorcycle. "Yo!"

Zoro looked up and waved. "Hey Luffy, what brings you here?"

"I thought we can go get something to eat."

"I hope you're paying this time."

"Huh? Why?"

"You cleaned out my wallet the last time we went out."

"Oh, sorry about that." He said with a smile.

"Sure you are." He said as he threw and extra helmet to the other. "Come on, I'm sure we'll be able to find something to do."

"What about Chopper?"

"He's with Robin. Apparently he was made into some crazy witch doctor's apprentince."

"That's cool! So he's going to be a doctor?"

"He's seen enough E.R. to know the procedure."

"How come you watch those?" Luffy asked as he got on at the back.

"Because there wasn't much else on, and I like to see some real drama."

Luffy smiled as he held on as the motorcycle revved to life and they were away from the dojo.

He noticed that the other had three swords on his back. "Three swords?"

"Yep! My own style."

"Cool! Can you show me some when we find a place to stop?"

"I don't see why not." Zoro said as he increased the speed of his motorcycle, and making the young man holler and laugh.

***

They were at a deserted park as Zoro parked.

"Wow, you didn't get lost this time."

"Oi! I came here enough times that I know my way around!"

Luffy just laughed. "You look hot when you're not really that mad."

Zoro had to turn away when he felt his face start to heat up. "Come on, don't you want to see my three sword style?"

"I do!" Luffy said as he hopped off the bike and they went to an empty field. He sat down as he watched how the other moves gracefully, but powerfully with the dangerous blades in each hand. To him, the man was just amazing all around from the obvious physical traits to the deep personality that would make him a great advisor. But the more he watched the other move, the more he wanted to get close.

"What do you think?"

"Too awesome for words!" Luffy said as he got up and the other grabbed his hand.

"How does pizza sound?"

"We're having pizza!?"

Zoro laughed as they headed back to the motorcycle and headed to the closest pizza joint.

***

On the way though, Luffy held close to the body in front of him, feeling some of the sweat that got onto the clothes and smelled it as well. He loved it when he was able to be close to this man and, so far, everything was going well in their own relationship.

When they got to the joint, it seemed okay before Zoro just stared at the joint.

"Zoro?" Luffy said before the other ordered him to hold on tight. He did and they sped out of there before the place exploded. "What the hell!?"

They passed by a mail box, which exploded as well.

"Someone is following us!" He called out.

"I know, Luffy!" Zoro said as zigzagged through alleyways and try to avoid going into very busy streets.

Luffy happened to look around to see who was doing the explosions when he looked up. "Zoro! Above!"

Zoro took a quick look up and immediately stopped his motorcycle before the thing fell to the ground, and making a crater. "What the hell?"

"Damn it! I missed!" A woman said as she climbed out of the crater.

"A strange lady?" Luffy said as he looked back to see a man. "And a strange guy."

Zoro looked back as well before looking back at the chick. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Just the kiddo with you." Said the girl. "We won't hurt you if you hand him over."

"Huh? Me? Why me?" Luffy asked.

"Our boss wanted to have a talk with you." Said the guy as he picked his nose. "If you don't…" He dropped the little bogger near a trash can, which exploded.

"You're the guy that was doing the explosions?!" Luffy said. "With your boggers?"

"I can make anything a bomb."

"Oh…" He said as he looked at the lady. "And you're heavy as an elephant?"

"How rude! I can change my body to any weight."

"Can you be as light as air?" Luffy asked.

"Of course! Watch!" She jumped and she stayed in the air.

Zoro took this opptune moment to ride away with the opening. "Good thinking, Luffy?"

"What did I do?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we have to get the hell out of here!" He said as a small explosion went off to his left. "Damn!" He said as he sped up and started to go in and out of alleyways.

"Where are we going, Zoro?!" Luffy said.

"Far from them!" He said when they saw the guy again.

"Not working!" Luffy said.

"Shut up!"

"He's going to flick a bogger at us!"

"Damn it!" Zoro said as he drew out a sword and managed to cut it in half. "This is ridiculous!" He said as he revved the bike towards the man, cutting any boggers along the way.

"I can make my body a ticking time bomb!" Shouted the man.

"You do that!" Zoro said as he did a trick to get over the man and rode off, and also dodging the chick that tried to crush him.

"Miss Valentine! The Boss ordered us to retreat for now!" Said the man.

"Damn it!" She said as both disappeared.

The two stopped to see the two strangers were no longer there.

"Damn…" Zoro said. "That was totally uncalled for."

"Smoker-san may need to hear about this."

"Yeah." He said as he tried to get his bike to start, only for it to die on him. "Huh?" He looked at the gas gauge, which was on 'E'. "Great…"

"At least it didn't die when we were getting away." Luffy said as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"The only good thing after that…"

Luffy giggled as he placed a quick chaste kiss on the other's cheek, which made the other smile before looking a bit serious.

"I wonder why they want you?"

Luffy shrugged. "Don't know… But whoever it was, those guys are going empty handed."

***

Somewhere else, the two entered a room where the place was almost completely dark, if not for the weak moon beam on one particular figure.

"Well?" Said a man.

"We spotted the brat." Said the man. "But he and his friend got away while we tried to pursuit."

"I see… You may leave."

"Sir?"

"I just wanted to know just how he does with sudden moments."

"Are you saying you want to test him?"

"Him, his brother, and anyone involved."

"I see."

"You may leave."

"Thank you sir." The man said as he and his female partner left.

"Monkey D. Luffy…" The man said with a grin. "I wonder what kind of man you are."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"They were looking for you?" Smoker asked as Luffy and Zoro found the station.

"Yeah."

"Did you ask why?"

"Not really. We were running for our lives."

"Really? Even when they just want you?"

"I think they thought I was an object in their way." Zoro said.

"So, we got a man who can make his body into a bomb and some woman who can change her weight. Is that right?"

"Yep. That about summarizes it." Zoro said.

"Quit being a smart ass with me."

"I better get to Ace." Luffy said.

"He needs to know about what happened." Zoro said. "We don't know who else is out there looking for you, and possibly your brother as well."

"I wonder why?"

"Possibly that you two are the survivors of the space thing and brought this damn stuff with you. Granted it's not your fault, but it's still troublesome."

"I still don't know why they would go through so much trouble." Luffy said.

"Whatever the reason is, I'm placing Zoro on a twenty-four, seven watch on the both of you."

"Huh?! When did I agree to this?"

"Just now. Now get out of my office."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he grabbed the other's arm and went out.

"Damn that cop!" Zoro said. "Just up and say things like that."

"But isn't that good?" Luffy said. "I'm sure my brother won't mind having you there with us."

Zoro sighed, seeing no other alternative for his situation. "I guess…"

***

"Luffy? Zoro?"

They looked to see Ace, coming out of his car.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were hunted by two people who wanted me." Luffy said.

"Huh?"

"And Zoro's staying with us until Smoker-san can figure out who wanted me."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you talking about?"

***

At the apartment, Zoro settled himself on the couch as the brothers were in their rooms.

Ace was still up, wondering what his brother explained to him earlier. He didn't know what to think of it. He was just worried about his younger brother's wellbeing. But once he thought through it a bit, he knew that Zoro and the others would help keep his brother safe for all that's worth. He was relieved to know that this was the best solution to the situation and was about to go to sleep when he heard someone near his door.

'Who the hell?' He thought as he quietly got up, peeked through his door, and saw the familiar form of his younger brother. 'Why's he up at this hour?' He thought as he went up quietly and stayed a good few feet away as he watched what his brother was doing.

Luffy went up next to Zoro, just watching the other as he slept soundly, snoring lightly to show that he was indeed deep in sleep, and couldn't help but smile to himself at the calm facial feature the man held. 'He still looks adorable even when he sleeps.' He thought as he quickly chaste kissed the other's forehead and headed to his room, where he saw his brother and froze in mid-step. "Ace?" He whispered.

"What was that about?" Ace asked curiously.

"Giving Zoro a good night kiss."

"You did that when he was younger?"

"Sometimes… when he just looks too cute to not to."

Ace had to bite his lower lip as he mentioned the other to head to bed. 'That guy…' He thought as he went to his room.

Unknown to the two, Zoro heard the whole thing. 'Cute?' He thought as he could feel a vein popping up. 'Of all the words he could've used…' He took a deep breath and just let it go.

***

The next morning, they met up with the others in Baratie, where there was a room reserved for them.

"Huh? There were two weirdoes that wanted you, Luffy?" Usopp said as he took a bite out of the pancake that was made.

"Yeah. A guy whose boggers can explode and a weird lady who can change her weight."

"I bet that's useful." Nami said.

"She can be light as a feather and crush you like a mountain without changing her appearance." Zoro informed.

"I don't know her and yet I hate her." Nami said as a finality.

"It sounds like they're part of some group." Robin said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's a growing popularity." Franky said as he settled with orange juice.

"It is?" Chopper asked.

"Yes." Ace said. "Smoky was telling me this the other day. It seems that there are some communities that are so freaked out by this that there are growing support groups to help those get along with their lives with their new abilities."

"I'm guessing the outcasts are going the wrong groups then." Zoro said.

"Just like I bet some of the leaders of those groups are from the prison." Sanji said with another helping round of pancakes and eggs.

"What are we going to do?" Usopp asked.

"Zoro's assigned by Smoky to look after us." Ace said. "But obviously he can't be in twenty places at once."

"He just gets himself lost anyway." Sanji said.

"I'm right here you bastard!"

"That's why, I'm thinking, that Usopp can watch Luffy during school, and Zoro can take care of it after that. But if something happens to Zoro, then obviously everyone else has to pitch in."

"What about you Ace?" Luffy asked.

"I got Smoky-kun to protect me."

"As long as he's not into his job so much." Nami said. "He's been acting a bit stressed for a long time now."

"Don't worry! I'll help him with that!" Ace said as he had a dirty mind of how he was going to 'help' the other.

"I guess that's that." Brook said. "I hope that's all we have to worry about. Oh, excuse me." He belched.

"Still as gross as ever." Nami said with a face.

"How is a skeleton able to eat without a stomach?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe the same way why Luffy never seems to be full." Robin said with a giggle.

"We'll never know." Zoro said as he drank his coffee.

"Well! I better head out then." Ace said. "Smoky is investigating the prison records back at the source. And I wanna help him out."

"I'll come with ya Bro." Franky said as he got up. "Don't want to end up knowing you got taken you know."

"Right." He said as he patted Zoro's shoulder. "Take care of Luffy now."

"Will do." Zoro said as the two men left.

"Well, we don't have school today…" Usopp said. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Don't you have a date with Kaya?" Nami asked.

"She's visiting family at the moment." Usopp said. "And it's good because she's been missing them for a while now."

"Must be hard to stay in a dorm and so far from home." Sanji said, feeling sympathy for the young woman.

"I know how that feels." Luffy said. "Though, mine was a bit extreme."

"That's what she said." Usopp said. "But she's happy to hear that you're okay and that you're lucky to have such a great bunch like us."

"You're not lying this time." Zoro said with a small grin.

"Oh be quiet you!"

The group shared a laugh at that when Luffy came up with an idea.

"I know! Let's go to the park! It's such a great day out! It'll be perfect for a game of tag!"

"Tag!" Chopper said, looking really excited about it.

"I'm in." Robin said, surprising both Sanji and Nami.

"I have to be the tagger though!" Usopp said.

"I don't have anything to do today." Zoro said as he had a lazy, easy going smile.

"Fine." Nami said. "If Robin's in, then I'm in."

"If you ladies are in, I'll join as well." Sanji said.

"Yohohoho! I'm sure no one will be too surprised to see a skeleton running around!" Brook said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Luffy cheered, followed by Usopp and Chopper.

"Not until I see these plates clean of anything!" Sanji said which the trio started to stuff their faces in.

"At least look like decent, well brought up human beings!" Nami said, which Robin and Zoro just laughed it off, finding the trio humorous.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

The group was at the park, playing tag and Zoro was it.

"That baka will just get himself lost while looking for us!" Sanji said.

"Shut up, Pervert Chef!"

"What was that!?" The blonde said when the other just tapped his forehead.

"No tag backs." He said as he ran.

"He got you that time!" Usopp said.

"You better stay where you are!" Sanji said as he ran towards the long nosed teen, who sprinted out of the way, causing a goose chase.

"Sanji's it! Sanji's it!" Usopp called, warning everyone as he ran.

Luffy laughed as he and Chopper tried to get away from Sanji, when he couldn't keep up with Usopp's almost unreal sprinting speed.

The two women were sitting out as they watched the guys act like fools.

"Oi!"

The two women looked to see Franky.

"Hello Franky-kun." Robin said, making the said man blush.

"Hey there ladies, what's going on here?"

"Just watching our lovable morons acting like idiots." Nami said.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself a while ago." Robin said.

"Wasting a perfect day like this to be sweaty and all. No thanks."

"Tag! Nami's it!" Luffy cried out, not paying attention where his hand was when he tagged her.

"LUFFY! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!" Nami said as she got up and acted like the devil.

Robin laughed as she got up and dragged Franky to join in the fun.

"AHH! Zoro! Save me!" Luffy said as he jumped on the man's back.

"Oi! Wh-" Zoro was about to ask why until he saw the death look on the young woman's face. "Luffy what the hell did you do!?"

"I just tagged her!"

"YOU TOUCHED MY BOOBS YOU PERVERT!!"

"It's an accident!"

"Luffy you bastard!" Sanji said as he joined in the chase. "I didn't have a chance to do that!"

"You're worse than him!" Nami said as she punched him.

"Yohohoho! Way to go, Luffy-san!"

"And you're just as worse as Sanji!" She said as she kicked him.

"What a violet woman…"

"Oh boy…" Franky said as the rest of them just watched as there was a cat and mouse chase.

"My, they have a lot of energy." Robin said, smiling.

"Nami is so going to kill Luffy." Usopp said. "And Zoro is making it worse by trying to run away from her with Luffy on his back."

"Luffy! If we live through this we're playing a different game!" Zoro said as he continued to run away from the raging demon woman.

"Right!" Luffy said as he laughed.

"Would you quit laughing!"

***

Later, after the chase finally worn down with Nami's energy completely spent and Zoro barely standing on both of his sore legs.

"Thanks for saving me, Zoro." Luffy said as he kissed the sweaty neck.

"I didn't really have much of a choice." He said as Luffy got off of his back.

"Still, thank you." He said as he whispered. "And Zoro tastes good."

"N-Nani!?"

Luffy just smiled as he licked his lips before everyone came up.

Zoro, remembering the other kissed him on the neck, went a bit red in the face as he sighed. 'Damn it… is he trying to flirt with me?' He thought as he watched as Luffy ducked behind Robin as he tried to get away from Sanji. He couldn't help but chuckle as he laid back on the tree and enjoyed the shade.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy announced.

"For once, I agree with him." Usopp said.

"Yeah… We really worked up an appetite." Robin said. "With all that running around we should be a bit hungry."

"But I'm really hungry!" Luffy whined.

"I get it. I get it." Sanji said.

"Your debt has increased by twenty-five percent, Luffy!"

"Huh? I have a debt?"

"Yes! And Zoro! Yours increased by fifty!"

"Oi! What did I do?"

"You helped him!"

"But why does my debt have to be more than his?"

"Because that's how pissed I am!" Nami said as she had a aura around her.

"Whatever." Zoro said who didn't really care about it, but went with it anyway.

"What's everyone in the mood for?"

"How about soup?" Nami suggested.

"Or some sub sandwiches." Franky said.

"Or how about a beat down?" Said a new voice.

Everyone turned to look at a group of strange characters that looked like they came out of a circus.

"Is the circus in town or something?" Sanji asked, not at all worried about what the group is.

"Oi! You better respect Buggy-san! He's our leader in the Buggy crew!"

"Buggy? What kind of name is that?" Zoro asked.

"Shut up! Grasshead."

"Oi! I'm the only guy to have any right to tease him about that."

"So you do like me."

"When hell freezes over!"

"So…" Said the supposed leader, Buggy. "You're the one they call the wonder brother, Monkey D. Luffy. Also known as Strawhat to the locals around here."

Luffy just stared at the man in front of them as he pointed at him. "What's with the big red nose."

The opposite group seemed frightened as they backed away from Buggy, who tensed and looked like he was going to explode.

"Uh… Luffy…" Usopp said. "Maybe you shouldn't make fun of him like that."

"Huh? I wasn't making fun of him. I just wanted to know why he has it, and if it's real or –" He wasn't able to finish when he felt a punch to his lower jaw.

"What the hell!?" Franky said. "I didn't see that coming!"

"I'm okay. I'm rubber remember." Luffy said as he got up just fine.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried. "Behind you!"

Luffy took a quick look, only to be pushed to the side by Zoro, who took the knife to his side. "Zoro!"

"The hell!?" Sanji said. "A hand!?"

The said object took the dagger out and returned back to Buggy, who lifted his right arm where both the hand and arm came back together.

"He can separate himself!?" Usopp and Nami said together.

"Attacking from behind!? That's just cheap!" Luffy said as he went up to Zoro. "Zoro, you okay?"

"I'll live…" He said as he looked at the group. "So much for a good day." He added.

"I like to see any of you defeat me!" Buggy said. "No one calls me Big Nose and lives!"

Robin crossed her arms and did her ability, which turns out it didn't affect a man who can detach himself. "Well then… anyone else have a different idea?"

"I think I do." Luffy said.

"We're doomed." Usopp said.

"Oi, Sanji, do you think you can raise hell on them for a while?"

"Whatever." Sanji said as he walked up to the group.

"Robin, make sure Big Nose doesn't do anything stupid."

"Will do." She said as she stopped the clown guy from trying to hold Sanji's legs down.

"Yosh! Usopp, you still have that sling shot?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good, try to get a few head shots while Nami ties his other parts down."

"You really did think this through."

"Nope, just going with the flow."

Usopp just got his sling shot and fired a few good rounds at the clown's head, while Nami did her crafty work at tying the torso down.

"Now then…" Luffy said as he brought his arms back. "This is for hurting my friend and ruining our good day."

"W-Wait a minute!"

"Bye-bye!" He said as his arms came back, hit the leader's remaining torso, and sent it flying.

"My body!"

"Better find it." Franky said.

"This isn't the last time you see me, Strawhat!" Buggy said as one of his men got a hold of his remaining parts and ran away.

"Pathetic…" Sanji said. "Not even worth bothering."

Luffy turned to see that Chopper was looking over Zoro's wound. "What's up?"

"It's not deep. Just a flesh wound is all." Chopper concluded.

"That's good!" He said as he stood up. "Now that's settled, where are we going to eat again?"

"Is food all you think about?" Nami asked. "I swear!"

Luffy and Zoro stole a glance at each other and grinned as everyone started throwing out ideas.


	20. Chapter 20

FBFTS 19

Another week went by with hardly any action.

"Man… Did we really do a city sweep of every asshole here?" Ace said as he drank a beer in the Baratie with the others.

"Well… If that's it, then it's a complete joke." Zoro said as he drank his beer.

"We still don't know who's after Luffy…" Robin pointed out.

"They'll show." Luffy said with a carefree smile.

"They could be organizing a strong group." Nami said.

"It'll be better than these jokers." Sanji said.

"We get that the strongest people here are Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Robin. But what about the rest of us?" Usopp said.

"Oi, we're not all that helpless." Franky said.

"We're not?" Chopper asked.

"Yohohoho! Of course not! All of us have a special way of fighting that makes us unique!"

"Exactly!" Luffy said. "And there are some I don't think I could handle on my own if I didn't have you guys around." He admitted.

"That's what nakama is for." Robin said as she sipped her tea.

"You're all insane…" Nami said.

"Get over it." Zoro said.

"Oh shut up, Zoro."

"Well! We better we get going." Ace said as he got up, which was followed by Luffy and Zoro. "See you guys later!"

"Good night you guys." Usopp said.

"Night everyone!" Luffy called out as Zoro picked up Chopper, who was fast asleep.

***

At the apartment, Zoro was still up as he wondered about a few things that happened over the course of the week.

So far he hasn't seen the two strange people that attacked Luffy that one evening. In fact, it slightly bugged him that they were after the young man that one night and haven't bothered to strike again after that.

It didn't bother him for a few days, but when he thought more about it, and when the jokers started popping up, he began to reconsider that something was under the surface. And it bothered him that he couldn't read what was going to happen.

He has to at least keep his secret boyfriend and best friend from harm, as well as everyone else that is involved.

"Zoro?"

He looked over to see Luffy as he tiptoed over to where he was sleeping on the couch.

"Why are you still up?"

"I'm about to ask you the same question." He whispered as he turned to face the other fully. "Can't sleep or something?"

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like seeing Zoro."

He smiled as he mentioned the other to come over to him and embraced him. "Better?"

Luffy giggled as he nodded. "Much!"

When they were at arm's length, the young man had a knowing smile on him.

"What is it Luffy?"

"What is?"

"I know that look. You usually have that when I'm too serious about something."

"Then don't think so much about things that worry you."

"But I'm allowed to worry. I worry about you every damn day since the day I opened up to you."

"Did I give you a scary face then?"

Zoro had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. "No, Luffy, that's just how it turned out." He said as he moved the bangs from the other's face. "I just don't think I can handle losing you from my sight again…"

"You won't, Zoro. I'm not that helpless."

"I know you're not. But you're completely reckless."

Luffy giggled. "That's just how I am, you know that."

Zoro smiled as he ruffled the other's hair. "And there's nothing I could do about it."

Luffy then leaned forward so that he was up against the broad chest. "You're not going to lose me so easily this time. I'm not forced to leave anyone behind this time. I can fight and rebel if I have to, in order to stay with everyone."

Zoro held the other close. "And I have the right to complain and argue if things get too much for even you to handle."

Luffy giggled as he held the other tighter. "So we're in agreement then."

"Agreement?"

Luffy leaned back to look at the other. "That no matter what, we have each other's back. As well as everyone else's when they get involved."

Zoro grinned as he shook his head. "You continue to amaze me." He said as he kissed the other's forehead. "Yeah, we're in agreement."

Luffy smiled as he kissed the other on the lips. "It's been awhile since we kissed, hasn't it?"

"I guess… But then, I really don't want to be caught by your brother."

"He's asleep…"

"Like the time he caught you kissing me on the forehead."

"You were up?"

"Yeah…"

"Jeeze man… If you're up then say you're up."

"And miss out what the both of you had to say? Sorry, but that was my own entertainment."

"Jerk."

"Crazy Monkey."

Luffy stuck his tongue out, which Zoro kissed.

"Now, back to bed with you."

"I'm not tired…" Luffy said with a pout, and he looked like he was going to collapse any minute.

"What do I have to do to get you to bed?"

Luffy thought about it and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Give me a good night kiss."

Zoro wasn't sure what kind of kiss the other wanted, but he did place his lips over the other's and just held him close. That's when he felt the other tried to deepen the kiss. He mirrored the kiss before both parted for air. "Bed. Now."

"Okay." Luffy said as he kissed the other on the lips once more before heading to his room.

Zoro watched as the other left, and felt strangely better after talking with the other. "Amazing…" He said as he leaned back on the couch. "Still able to dumbfound me with your uncanny wit at cheering people up." He said as he chuckled to himself before finally settling on the couch.

But he was unaware that he was being watched.

The watcher put the binoculars down and left the rooftop, as if it didn't see anything interesting.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

The next day, Luffy had to go to school with Usopp and Zoro had to go to the dojo.

"Ah! What a great morning this is turning out to be!" Luffy said, enjoying the bright sunshine.

"You seem happy this morning."

"Yep!"

"Something going on that I don't know about?"

"Nah! Just really like the mornings."

"That makes at least one of us. I only like school because I get to see Kaya."

"How come you don't like school?"

"It's not like I don't like school, it's just that it's bor-" He stopped when he looked ahead.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked as he looked up ahead as well, only to see a man in a nice dress suit, black hair, and a white pigeon.

"He's on one of the wanted dead or alive posters…" Usopp said as he started to tremble.

"Good morning, Monkey D. Luffy." The man said as he bowed. "I'm Rob Lucci, you may have heard of me?"

"Leader of a group of assassins. You and your group are wanted for murder on all kinds of accounts."

"So you have." Lucci said as he straightened.

"What is it that you want?" Luffy asked as Usopp was behind him.

"Just to say hello." He said as he walked away. "I hope we meet again."

"Sounds like a guarantee on your part."

"Indeed it does. I hope I didn't dampen your good morning too much." He said as he suddenly disappeared from sight.

"H-He's gone?" Usopp said as Luffy's happy mood was gone and seriousness took place.

* * *

After school he decided to walk to the dojo by himself, only to run across the man again.

"Hello again."

"What do you want with me?"

"Ow… Being suspicious of me when we just met."

Luffy just stared at the man before him.

Lucci sighed as he got up. "I'm not here to hurt you in anyway. I just want to talk is all."

"I was taught never to talk to strangers."

Lucci chuckled. "That's funny."

"Depends…"

"Well, Luffy, seeing that you're not in the mood for a settle conversation, I'll get straight to the point." Lucci said as he stared at the young man. "I would like you to join our group."

"Join?"

"Why not? You have talent… you must have some people you want to get rid of… someone to protect maybe."

Luffy just stuck out his tongue. "You stupid? Of course I can fight! I can protect my nakama and anyone around me fine, and my nakama are not that helpless!"

Lucci sighed. "I see that I would have to break you to get to you."

"Break me? What the hell?" He said, but Lucci was already gone before he could get an answer. "What the hell was he talking about?"

"Luffy?"

He looked to see that Zoro was not far from him. "Hey Zoro!"

"School's out already?"

"Yep!"

"Damn… time really does escape me when I'm teaching."

"That's good! Not many people have the opportunity like you did when you learned how to wield a real katana."

"That's true… Most of them are made to be collector items now…"

"Well! We're here, we better get home."

"Lead the way."

Luffy giggled as he grabbed the other's hand as he dragged him.

+___+

"You're just going to let him go?" Said one man to Lucci.

"It's not time just yet."

"Those two seem very close as it is." Said a female.

"I know… But timing means a lot. We will strike when he can't afford to lose everyone all at once."

"Some of them seem pretty tough." Said another man.

"Only when they're together." Lucci said as he looked at his group, who were hiding in the shadows. "We will need to pluck them out one by one in order to get him to submit to working with us."

"And what about Crocodile? He has his eyes on the kid as well."

"I know… But his reason is to use him for information. What I want is different."

"I just don't see why that kid is any importance to us."

"He will be a valuable part of our group. You'll see."

"Only if we get him you mean."

"Let's go. There's nothing for us here." Lucci said as he and his group disappeared, leaving small dust clouds from where they once stood.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy that. Gotta run! (runs out)

Franky: ... Uh... Yeah! Leave a SUPA review! And she'll get back to you sometime during the holidays... Hopefully...


End file.
